


撞击成瘾 Impact Junkie中文翻译

by bunnytoo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Car Accidents, Charles hates himself, Cherik - Freeform, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Mutants, Protective Erik, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnytoo/pseuds/bunnytoo
Summary: Charles喜欢穿行在车流中，而Erik想让他明白，他比他的伤疤要好。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impact Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769738) by [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/pseuds/Harleydoll). 
  * A translation of [Impact Junkie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769738) by [Harleydoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleydoll/pseuds/Harleydoll). 



> 嗯。我纠结于是否po出这个文章已经很久了。就，至少有三年了。我把写作看成是走出自己精神困境的方法，很长一段时间，我不想和其他人分享它。但现在我和我写的Charles已经好多了。（剧透注意：我喜欢幸福的结局。）那么，以下就是我的故事，各种意义上。

第一章

我在每章开头配上了适合的歌，这章建议搭配：Anya Marina 的Move you阅读。

“我们能快点结束吗？我要错过《我们的日子》 了。”

“我从没想到你是喜欢看肥皂剧。”Emma Frost医生松开交叠的双腿，没有表现出丝毫幽默感地向他的病人笑了笑。Charles Xavier带着无数断骨莅临她的办公室，她甚至怀疑，他还有没有没断的骨头。她还记得他们极其不安的第一次心理辅导，就在Charles的父亲因为酒驾丧命，留下妻子沉沦烈酒和止痛药以麻醉自己罪恶感之后。从那之后，Charles就作为北维斯切斯特医院的常驻民出名了，他是一个Impact Junkie？，痴迷于冲到汽车，迷你货车，摩托车前面，老天，他甚至在几年前让自己撞上了一辆自己叫来的救护车上。  
“你知道这里只有四个频道，Charles说，“再说，Stefano被谋杀了。又一次。”

Emma摇了摇头，集中到眼前的，这个岁的疯子身上。他放弃了牛津的奖学金，换得相当于在这个医院终身居留权。或许他们应该还是向他收租金了。

“你今天觉得怎么样？”她问，无视他不耐的叹息。

“好吧”他说，一边抬起自己重伤的胳膊，撩开眼睛上栗色的卷发，“我困在这个轮椅上，断了两条腿，折了手腕，还有几根裂了的肋骨，医生还觉得我可能脑震荡了。是的，现在我还得听你问我这个重复了一千多次的问题。你认为呢，我觉得怎么样？”

“上帝啊，今早这讽刺的氛围也太重了。”Emma皱了皱眉。“你看，我知道你不想呆在这儿。但事实是，你对此的成瘾症状越来越严重了，你必须得治疗，不然总有一天我不是给你写处方而是给你写悼词。”

Charles在轮椅里轻轻动了动，弄出了一些不祥的咔咔声，“首先，尽管我确定你的悼词会很优美，但Raven更可能是给我致悼词的那个。但是如果你真的特别想干这个，我会确保你收到我葬礼的请帖的。”

“Charles这不是重点。”

“其次，”Charles接着说，无视她的打断，“我没有自杀倾向。我知道什么会致死，我刻意避免那些。在你说那些显而易见的事之前，断些骨头是不会致命的。我有十一年的医院账单和药物记录来证明这一点。”

“但每一次，你都带着越来越重的伤回到这儿。”Emma反驳说，“你第一次车祸后来这里，你断了几根脚趾，医生觉得这没什么，现在，十年后你来这里，四肢断了三个，顺便说一句，你没有脑震荡。Azazel推你进来的时候我检查了你。我重复一下，推你进来，不是带你进来。你还想怎么升级你的游戏，Charles？你下回想把自己搞成什么样？”

Charles保持沉默，手指戳弄着胳膊绷带上松脱的纤维，避开了Emma的视线，但是Emma还没完。十一年了，十一年她治疗他，进进出出她的办公室，吹嘘着断掉的骨头，和六英寸的缝合伤口，好像这些都完全正常，她要是再袖手旁观让他继续这种“快活早死”的愚蠢生活方式，那她一定会遭天谴的。

“我没办法再坐在那里，给你药片和教科书上说的建议。渺茫地希望，或许有一天你会不再试着毁掉你自己。”Emma继续说，“我试了处方，悲伤咨询，合理化治疗，大吼大叫，我甚至还抱着微乎其微的希望，认为这个可能只是你注意力不集中导致的。但是说实话，我真的不知道我还能怎么帮你。”

Charles扔掉了他拽出来的线头，慢慢地让自己的目光对上Emma的，“那么我想，Frost医生，我们的治疗结束了。”他的声音低得和耳语一样，“因为显然，你没什么能帮我了。”

Charles用自己好的那个胳膊艰难地推着轮椅往回走，靠近不远处的门。当他最后回望时，看起来几乎带着懊恼的神情，然后他极其小心翼翼地出门往刷得雪白的走廊去。Emma深深吸了一口气，收回目光，看向她桌上打开的病例。XAVIER, CHARLES FRANCIS 几个大写加粗的字体印在最上面，就在一张过时的大头照旁边，照片上是一个一脸悲伤的13岁孩子，他老是乱糟糟的棕色头发被绕了好几圈的绷带遮住了。她总想为这个档案找个新的照片，但是，她想，他的新医生会自己处理这个事的。Emma重重地合上了病例，把它夹在胳膊下，走出了办公室，锁上了身后的门。

~

Emma冲进Sebastian Shaw医生，精神科主管的办公室，把Charles的档案扔到了他的桌上。

“我受够了。”她宣布，她坐到她的老位置，Balmoral真皮沙发上，紧靠着Shaw的Gainsborough转椅。她还是没弄明白他到底是怎么把这么昂贵的家具弄来的，但是她长期以来学到的一点是，最好不要问Shaw到底在这家医院里干了什么。

“你每次见了他都这么说。”Shaw笑着说。

“这回我是认真的。别的人可以接管他。我受够了给这个‘我不想自杀，只是喜欢走到高速行驶的车前’先生当保姆了。”

Shaw把档案滑到自己面前，随意地看了看前面几页。“好吧，如果你确定，我今天下午会重新安排Charles Xavier的病例。”

Emma只是耸了耸肩，把一束散开的金发别到耳后，尽可能让自己看上去对此毫不关心。“行。”

“而且，”Shaw补充说，“我会让Azazel把Summers的档案送到你的办公室供你研究。”

“Summers兄弟？”Emma吃惊地看着他，“金发的那个活脱脱就是个行走的定时炸弹。我的办公室根本不是治疗这两位的理想环境。”

“正是这样。”Shaw回答“这就是你在为他们治疗期间要搬去东翼的原因。”

“好极了。”Emma甩了甩手，“我想要是我非得选的话，我宁愿一周两次去McCoy的实验室呆上几个小时，也比和两个恶魔待在一起来得强。”

Shaw盯着她说：“你这回是认真的，是吧？”

Emma叹了口气，“是啊，Sebastian，我这回非常认真。这是你能忍受看着一个人毁灭自己的极限了。”

“我说不好。”Shaw说，“我觉得他的案例很吸引人。”

“那么，或许你该去治疗他。”

“我会接手。”

Emma惊讶地抬眼看去。另一个医生站在门口，比Shaw高几英寸，在他的实验室专用白大褂下穿着一件黑色的高领衫。他身上的一切都透着尖锐和无情，他的颧骨，他细到几乎不可能的腰，甚至是他贴服在脑袋上那黄褐色的头发，都呈现着一种冷硬的气质，这种气质Emma只在Shaw身上看到过。她很惊讶她的心灵感应没能更快的发现他，不过也很正常，毕竟最近她满脑子都想着Charles。

Shaw脸上闪过一个最扭曲的微笑，朝着这个陌生人点头致意。“Emma， 这是Erik Lehnsherr医生，我们新来的临床心理医生。”

“很高兴认识你，”Emma干巴巴地说，伸出了手。她在握手时大概地读了下他的意识，匆匆瞥到了那些记忆，关于纽约大学的，关于已故父母的，以及最重要的，关于发现他变种能力的。

“他同时也有着很令人着迷的变种能力。”Shaw接着说，看着他们短暂的交流。

“我知道了，”Emma说，“你能控制金属。你也不喜欢我们聊你，就算你不在。”

Erik扬了扬眉毛。“那么，你一定也知道你该离我的脑子远点。”

Emma斜嘴冲他笑笑，“我的病人哪里让你那么有兴趣？Lehnsherr医生。”

“据我所知，他已经不是你的病人了。”Erik回答。“但我还是回答你的问题，我在寻找一个方式，来利用我之前的治疗经验来适应这个新的工作，凭我了解的关于Charles Xavier的信息，我觉得这是一个完美的机会。”

Emma不得不承认，他让人印象深刻。从她在他脑子里看到的来说，他对极端人格的吸引力和极强的职业道德，可能恰好就是Charles需要的。

“你的简历对于一个快奔三的人来说是不错的，”她说，“但对于一个临床心理医师却不怎么样。”

“我在这个领域还是个新手。还有，我告诉你了，从我的脑袋里出去。”

Shaw笑出声来，抬起了一只手。“看你们打嘴仗很有意思，但我还有个会议要去参加。至于你，Lehnsherr医生，你还有11年那么久的病例要看。”

Erik往前走了一步，从Shaw手里拿过病例，并冲他点了点头。“谢谢你。Frost医生，遇到你很……很高兴。”他把病例夹到胳膊下，走出了办公室，留下Shaw，Emma和Janos呆在桌边。

Emma气急败坏地问：“怎么，你就这样把Charles交给他了？”

“你怎么了，Emma？”Shaw问，他的声音甜腻地令人恶心。“已经后悔你自己的决定了？”

“没有，当然没有。”Emma试图让自己重新冷静下来，她痛苦地意识到，Erik 和Shaw都在看着她。“这只是有点……突然，仅此而已。”

“我可不希望你再改主意”Shaw柔声说，“再说了，我们最爱的病人下一次治疗在明天下午。没有理由，Erik不能马上接手他的治疗。”

“那么Logan呢？”

“你没听说吗？他周一因为对Charles太粗暴，被弄去儿科呆了三个小时，Charles让他相信自己是个六岁的小女孩。”Shaw笑着说，“虽然说孩子们还挺喜欢这一出，但Logan自此就发誓再也不碰会心灵感应的病人了。”

“看起来Charles这周心情不好。”Emma用精心修过的指甲轻轻点了点下嘴唇。“他平时那么配合治疗。”

“是的，不过他已经不再是你的问题了。”Shaw轻巧地说，“好了，现在如果你不介意，我还有约。”

Emma站起身来，抚平她白色名牌裙装上的褶皱，出门的时候避过了Shaw的眼神。她不会让他看出自己因为被草草打发的不悦或者是对Charles异常行为的关心。毕竟，他已经不是她的病人了。在按电梯按钮时，她朝自己微笑了一下。Lehnsherr医生对自己将要遇到的麻烦，一无所知。

~

Erik逐页回顾了十一年的医疗记录。他花了前一天下午的大部分时间来翻出Frost医生的旧记录，并读完了她一丝不苟的报告，然后开始看最新的X光片和CT扫描图。唯一一个他找不到的东西就是，一张近照。医院看起来没能给他的病历找到一张近照，这件事让Erik觉得特别奇怪，尤其是当他谷歌他的病人，最新的消息却只有一开始的车祸的时候。

Erik小小的办公室的门开了，Azazel准时把一脸阴郁的Charles Xavier推了进来。

“他归你了。”Azazel喃喃说着，快速朝Erik点了点头，然后从房间瞬移了出去，只在尾巴附近留下了一团深色的烟雾。

Erik盯着这个魔鬼样貌的变种人突然的消失，但是Charles看上去完全没有受任何影响。除了浑身的伤以外，或者可能恰恰就是因为这些伤，Charles Xavier是个非常让人印象深刻的年轻人。他在轮椅里坐得笔直，尽管Erik注意到他的动作有点僵硬。他那蓝得异常的眼睛直直映入了Erik的眼睛。

不像Frost医生那样冰冷，Charles的心灵感应温柔又充满好奇地闯入Erik的大脑，他还在寻求着Erik的首肯，虽然他已然潜入了他的意识，并获得了他想要的一切。

“我更希望你别读我的想法。”Erik说。

Charles停了停，没再接着读他的脑子，但也没放开对他的控制。“为什么?你从我的资料里知道了关于我的一切。只有我也一样了解你，这才公平。”他又深入了Erik的思维，在结束前，他读到了比Frost医生更多的东西，看起来暂时他对此很满意。

“你知道的，你可以直接问我。”

“你也一样。”Charles回答，“据我所知，你接手了我的生理和心理治疗，Shaw一定又在节省开支了。”

“据我所知，你让Logan产生了心理创伤，还自己结束了和Frost医生的治疗。”

“所以你相信所有你听到的东西咯？”

“我只相信事实。”Erik顿了顿，思考了一下。虽然风险很大，但他最好还是问一下。“你想聊聊关于这件事吗？”

“不想。”

“好吧，那么，为什么我们不来聊聊你为什么在红灯时过马路，还冲到一辆行驶的SUV前面？”

Charles耸了耸肩，“它前面那辆凯美瑞比最低速度还慢地往前一点点挪。所以，嘿，我有个主意！”他在Erik回应前就接着说，“你为什么不跳过这些序言，直接给我签字，这样我们俩都能早点回家？”

Erik扬了扬一边的眉毛。“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为如果你不这么做，我也会控制你让你这么做的。Charles用两指点了点自己的太阳穴。

“你是可以。”Erik承认这一点。“但你不会这么做的。”

Charles凝视了他好一会儿，眉头紧皱。“是的。”他最后说，“我不会这么做。但我还是可以这么做的。”他补充道，主要是这么告诉自己。“我可以做很多事，只要我想的话。”

“那你到底想要什么，Charles？”Erik小心翼翼地问。

Charles猛地回过神来，“我想离开这里。我想见我妹妹，我还想睡在一个闻起来没有杀虫剂和洗过的亚麻布的房间里。”

Erik身子往前探去，“如果这真的是你想要，我可以和你做笔交易。”他指了指Charles腿的夹板，“抬起你的腿。”

Charles低头看自己的腿，然后看向Erik。“这是在开玩笑吗？”

“完全不是”Erik回答，“把双腿都抬起来----至少抬几秒钟，如果你不介意的话，我想看看你做出的努力----然后我就会签字的。当然啦。”他补充说，“你每周得来四次进行你的疗程。”

Charles笑了。“成交。”他把注意力重新集中到腿上，同时Erik为了能看得更清楚，站了起来并绕过了桌子。Charles确信的想法在几秒钟后消失无踪，他为自己不争气的腿感到恼怒，然后他抬头看向Erik。“你知道我没办法动我的腿。”

Erik抱起双臂，“再试一次。”

Charles冲他怒目而视，但还是照做了。这一次，他成功地动了动几根脚趾。他重重地喘气，倒回了轮椅里。“我做不到。”

Erik装作吃惊的样子。“但是我以为你想从这里出去。”

“你到底有没有意识到我现在承受着多大的痛苦？”Charles生气地反驳道，“尤其是在昨晚Emma估计是出于恶意而取消了我的止痛剂滴注之后。”

“是的，确实是，我能意识到。”Erik回答说，无视了他对Frost医生的抨击。“我也曾经断过几根骨头。哦，别这么吃惊。”他接着说，用一点能力把他的金属椅子拉了过来。“你已经在我的记忆里做了一次观光旅行了。那么现在，我们来看看手腕。”椅子在他后面无声地滑动，Erik在Charles旁边坐了下来，Charles顺从地伸出了自己受伤的胳膊。Erik拉过Charles的手，并且立刻因为手的情况而分神。每个手指都有些走形，都绑着绷带还有写若隐若现的伤痕。

Charles指着自己略短一些的食指说，“这个蠢货去了市场，而这个呆在家。”他又指了指中指，然后是指尖扭向不自然方向的无名指，“这个小傻瓜把自己夹在车门里，两次，在一个礼拜之间，然后哭着回家了。”

Erik轻轻抚过Charles畸形的拇指轮廓，问“这又是怎么回事？”

Charles低下头，“你读过我的病历了。”

“我想听你亲自说。”

Charles深深吸了一口气。“好的。如果你相信的话，我的左手拇指是个意外。我的意思是，那是第一次。打冰球比赛的时候，我选在一个绝对错误角度阻截对手。”

“冰球?”

“那时我十五岁，这也是唯一一个我能参加的高强度运动。我那时太矮了，没办法参加足球或者橄榄球。”

Erik点头，“那之后呢？”

“之后我经历了一个相当愤怒和暴力的阶段，我把拇指从夹板里扯出来，就在医院里。你该看看那时候Emma的表情。”Charles苦笑。“她那时暴跳如雷。”

“那这个呢？”Erik碰了碰Charles食指指尖上细细的白色伤疤。

“有意思的故事，这个手指。”Charles说，“我站在一把厨房的椅子上，去够我的处方药----别这个表情，这又不是我的错，是我的妹妹决定让我从对车祸上瘾到对各种上瘾。不管怎么说，我突然失去平衡，我屁股着地摔下来，然后椅子摔在我的手上，撞上了我的食指。整件事就这么突然发生了，我甚至不是故意的。但我还是很满意这个结果。看。”他补充说，按了按他的指尖“现在指肚几乎没什么肉了，而且指甲也长得完全不一样了。”

“你说得好像这是什么好事一样。”Erik评价说，“这个中指呢？”

“夹到车门里，两次。”Charles不愿直视他的眼睛，“下一个。”

“等等。”Erik说，“我有种感觉，你很喜欢说这些故事，为什么对这根手指避而不谈。”

“这不重要。而这个无名指嘛......”

“我很希望你能和我说说你的中指。”Erik打断他说，“拜托了。”

Charles空着的那只手紧紧抓住了轮椅的把手，伤痕之下的指关节都开始泛白。“我不想聊这个。”

“Charles,”Erik让自己的声音尽量温柔，“不管你喜不喜欢，我们都得经历这些。让你直面你的问题还需要很久。”

“你想听真话？”Charles视线回到了提到的那根手指上。“这个倒霉事和我小小的‘爱好’完全没关系。这是我一切伤痕的起点，我同母异父的哥哥，Cain给我制造的。”

“他因为他父亲的死而责怪你。”Erik皱起眉头。“你为什么不说出来？还有多少伤是他的虐待造成的？”

“你觉得是为什么？”Charles生气地大声吼起来。“我对于这些人来说，就是一个‘撞车狂’。每次我受伤，都是我自己故意造成的。Cain对他们来说，就是我找的一个借口。”

“但如果他是在那个事故之后开始虐待你，那个时候你还没有被诊断为撞击成瘾，你可以说出事实啊。”Erik尽力问出些什么，“更不用说，你还有心灵感应的能力-----”

“我的心灵感应，”Charles打断他，“我本可以救他们，我本可以控制对面的驾驶员，让他急转弯让出路。我本可以进入我继父的思维，加速他的反应。见鬼。我本可以停止他的痛觉感受，减慢他大脑的血液流速，防止凝血，这种‘我本可以’简直没完没了。”他摇了摇头，低头看向自己的手。“我本可以做很多事。但我那么傻，而且吓得半死，也许我内心有的部分就希望他去死，因为他就和他的儿子一样坏，甚至更坏。”

有那么一会儿，Erik说不出话来。刚刚所说到的一切，没有哪件事是能在Charles的病历或是Frost医生的报告里读到的。他不由得好奇到底为什么Charles愿意现在说出来。

“还有谁知道这些事?”Erik最终问出了口。

Charles看着他，把自己受伤的手从Erik的掌中抽了回来。“我没有......我还没告诉过任何人。”

“Frost医生呢？你妹妹呢？”

“我没告诉过任何人。”Charles重复说，这次语气更为肯定。“我也不应该告诉你的。我不知道我为什么......”他声音低了下来，猛地吸了口气。“我不希望你把这个写下来。如果没办法，我只能用我的能力让你忘记这些了。我有能力这么做，你知道的。”

“这是第二次，你威胁我说要‘让我’做些什么。”Erik注意到了这一点，“你知道，其实你真的没必要这样。如果你不希望我把这些写进病例，那我就不写。”

Charles眨眨眼，“真的吗？”

“千真万确。”Erik冲Charles来了个安慰性的微笑，至少他希望这是个微笑。然后他伸手去够Charles的手。“现在，我们为什么不聊聊那根无名指呢？”

Charles的嘴角抽了抽，但他很快地把自己朝他微笑的冲动压了下去。“好吧，一开始是自动门出了点小事故......”

第一章 完

作者注：Charles厨房里那个手指受伤的事其实真的在我身上发生过，在中学的时候。我在体育场的长椅上摔了下来，然后长椅砸了我的手指，指尖真的裂开了，“炸开”那种感觉。那个手指现在一看就比另一根食指更小更软，指腹那侧有个小小的白色伤疤。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 建议配乐：Aaron Sprinkle 的《Alright》和Neon Trees的《Animal》

紧接着的一个周一，Charles坐着轮椅进了Erik的办公室，又一次进行他的治疗，但是这次Azazel停了下来，从口袋里取出了一个橘黄色的处方药瓶。

“轮到你了。”他说着，在瞬移出房间前，砰的一声把罐子扔到了Erik的桌上。

Erik挥散剩余的烟雾，把视线从瓶子上挪向Charles身上，Charles的嘴抿成一条细细的线，盯着桌上那个恼人的东西。“怎么了？”

Charles没有回答，Erik叹了口气。“这是你用了六年的处方药，一模一样。到底有什么问题？”

“你增加了用药剂量。”

“因为你增强了对自己的伤害。”Erik淡淡地回应说。

Charles盯着他，探身，用力从桌上把瓶子抓到手里，倒出了两个蓝色小药丸，然后把它们一个个吞下。

“你想要点水吗？”

“不要。”Charles把药瓶装到了他灰色亚麻裤子的口袋里。“我觉得到现在为止，我已经掌握了干吞药丸这种事的诀窍了。”

“这就是Azazel叫你吃药时你拒绝的原因吗？”

“我要给你看点东西。”Charles打断他，迅速换了个话题。“我整个周末的时间都花在这个上了。”他让轮椅后退了几英寸，低头看向自己的腿。缓慢但确定地，Charles成功地让自己的右腿抬高到脚趾与轮椅的轮圈齐平，然后放下右腿，再试着抬另一条腿。这次，他的左腿抬到了右腿一半的高度，然后突然落下，他的脸因为努力尝试而映出红晕。

Erik点头，显然很受他情绪的感染。“很好。很少人能这么快就能重新活动起来。”

“我知道，我隔壁病房的女孩子因为扭断脚踝已经躺了一个星期了。我摔断我的脚踝那天我就可以拄拐站活动了。我是说，我第一次摔的时候。”Charles说。

“好吧，我们在摔断骨头方面都不是像你那么……有经验，Charles。”Erik打开他的抽屉，取出了批准出院的表格。“我猜你一定很想要这个。”

“如果你愿意的话。”

Erik尽责地签了字，越过桌子递给了Charles。“那么就像我们约定的那样，你要自己来这里接受治疗，从明天开始。”

Charles点头。“我知道。”

“你每天在家还要自己锻炼。”

他又点了下头。

“还有这些你深爱的药丸。”

“我会搞定这些的。”Charles坚持说，“Raven和我会靠我们自己搞定的。”

“请问Raven是怎么适应你那大有问题的生活方式的？”

Charles快要笑出声来：“现在我们要这么称呼它吗？我的‘大有问题的生活方式’？你一定得让我知道Shaw觉得这名字怎么样。”他举起自己满是伤痕的手，来阻止Erik即将出口的话。“Raven……不赞同我的业余爱好。”

Erik笑了：“业余爱好？”

“是的，我就是喜欢玩点文字游戏。”Charles无所谓地耸耸肩，“我们相处得很融洽。”

“但没有过去那么融洽。”Erik肯定地断言，甚至没有用疑问的语气。

Charles摆摆手：“我们曾是那么亲近，那时我们还小。她总是把我的健康放在第一位，甚至在我执意伤害自己的时候。”他的声音又一次低了下去，他的眼神看起来那么遥远。Erik沉默了，等着他继续说下去。他读了Charles的记录，知道他是如何发现Raven，她伪装成他的妈妈，突然出现在厨房里，以及Charles是多么激动地发现一个和自己一样的变种人。

“那时我十岁，当然我会特别激动啊。”Charles很轻易地就知道了Erik的想法，并就此说下去，“他们没有在档案里告诉你的是，我也用心灵控制来让我母亲收养了Raven。一直到车祸的时候，她陷入了昏迷，这让她不再受我的影响，然后她就开始质疑所有她做过的决定。”Charles闪着金属般光泽的蓝眼睛定格在Erik身上，估量着他的反应。“她恢复意识的当晚，Raven就被扔到了路边，如果不是我自己也受了重伤的话，我肯定就和她一起走了。之后我母亲就沉迷酒精，烂醉如泥，几天后Raven就搬了回来。”

“你母亲也完全没有发现。”

“Raven能变身。她非常擅长让自己不被发现。”

Erik点了点头。“现在你母亲在康复中心，你和Raven就自由了。”

“基本上是的----等等。”Charles皱了皱眉头。“你不会是要因为我这样用我的能力而说我一顿吧。”

“这不是我的目的。”Erik回答说，“再说了，你那时才十岁，你做这些事是因为当时你觉得这是对的。”

Charles把头偏向一边，“你不指责我吗？”

“我觉得你那时还是个孩子，是个小变种人，你当时只是想保护自己的同类。而且一次昏迷就能解除你的精神控制，显然你没有对你母亲造成什么真的损伤。”

Charles摇了摇头，看向自己的膝盖，“你太过于信任我了，我的朋友。”

“或许是你太不相信你自己了。”Charles说“朋友”一词的语气让Erik感到一阵难以言说的愉悦，并默默希望Charles不会听到他的这个想法。

哦，可是我已经听到了。Charles轻巧地进入了Erik的思维，这次不是为了读取什么，而只是……观光?Charles帮着补充说。这是我所谓的天赋，我能随心所欲知道你和其他所有人的想法。我还能让你做几乎所有我想要你做的事，无论是给我泡茶还是签字。只有想不到没有做不到。（我的想象力是我唯一的限制。）

那么Raven觉得你的能力怎么样？Erik轻轻地问。

我们有个协议，Charles回答说，她不让我进她的思维，我也答应了。

就像上周我们约定的那样？

Charles被Erik的指责噎了一下，然后迅速地从他的思维中抽身而出。“抱歉。”他轻轻道歉，“我有时就是不知道什么时候该停下。”他指指自己断掉的腿，“这就是个例子。”

Erik向前靠，把手臂搭在桃木的桌子上。“我只有一条准则。”他说，Charles在他注视下不自在地挪了挪，“永远不要因为你自己而感到抱歉。”

Charles惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我，什么？”

“你能心灵感应就像我能控制金属。”Erik接着说，“你不应该隐藏这个能力或者是为此道歉，尤其是在这种地方，专门为我们变种人服务的地方。”

Charles显然被Erik的话语震惊了。“可是……我刚刚在未经允许的情况下，入侵了你的思维，彻底践踏了你的信任。”

“并不是这样的。”Erik坚定地说。“我们第一次见面的时候，我也用我的能力把你拉到我面前，拉近我们的距离。你当然也能用你的能力做同样的事。”

“进入别人的思维远比拉过一把椅子要私密得多。”Charles指出了这一点。

“我知道的。”

“但你完全不介意。”

“如果你不相信，你可以自己看看。”Erik用食指轻点自己的太阳穴。虽然Charles满脸怀疑地摇着头，Erik还是在他嘴角捕捉到了一丝笑意。

~

Charles几乎没有注意到Azazel把他从轮椅上挪回了毫不柔软的白色床单上。他还是在回想着今天下午和Erik的见面，回想着Erik看他的眼神，是真的注视着他，把他看做一个人，而不是一个怪物，Charles知道自己就是个怪物。

“喂。”Azazel在Charles眼前晃了晃他的药瓶。“你在听我说话吗？”

Charles眨眨眼，回过神来，“没听到，抱歉。” 永远不要因为你自己而感到抱歉。

“我是说，你等会儿饭后吃这些药。”Azazel认真地说，“Janos会和往常一样在6：30把饭拿来。别忘了。myshka(小老鼠)”

“不会忘记的。”

“你今天早晨有吃其他那些药吗？”

“吃了。”Charles从口袋里拿出药瓶放在桌子的一边，挨着另一瓶药。“Eri-----Lehnsherr医生看着我吃的，你不信可以问他。”

“我是得问问他，问他是怎么做到的。”Azazel喃喃说着，在他深色的胡子上挠了挠，然后对Charles说，“那么，明天见。”他点了点头然后，彬彬有礼地后退了几步，从房间瞬移了出去。黑烟消散得和出现一样快。有那么一会儿，Charles一动不动，静静看着，看着黑烟盘旋着飘进通风口，他的目光扫过那张仍然放在轮椅上的批准出院表格。

“好了。”他对着空荡荡的房间说,把桌上的药瓶推开，刚好能够到米黄色的壁挂式电话。“我们先来解决这个事。”他先播公寓的电话，他没指望有人接，但出乎意料的，他妹妹在响第三下铃时接起了电话。

“Xavier家，”Raven听起来闷闷的，Charles听到了背景里传来的笑声。

“是我，Raven。”

“Charles?”背景里的笑声一下子安静了下来。“出什么事了？”

“医生签了字，我可以出院了。”Charles告诉她，“你明天能来接我吗？”

Raven重重地叹了口气，“现在是怎样？一个半礼拜？你甚至都不能离开轮椅？”

Charles因为Raven责问的语气有点畏缩了，他看了一眼床另一侧的轮椅。“我……我可以挪动自己的腿了。”他吞吞吐吐地说。

“你知道规矩的，Charles。”Raven显得有点不悦，“我会在你能拄着拐杖自己走的时候来接你。”

啊，是啊。那些恶魔般的不断进化的规矩,自从Charles被诊断为成瘾症，这些规矩就被Raven贴在冰箱和所有其他地方。Charles对这东西毫无概念，这些规矩也没有任何商量的余地。

Raven觉得Charles不说话，就是让她接着说。“你在过去的纪念里也一直住在那个地方，多住一两个礼拜也不会怎样吧？”

“我想是的。”Charles没心情和她吵一架。他只是想回家，但显然，这个现在不可能了。

“我周三会顺路过来看你的，好吗？我很想明天就来，可是明天有六个小时的课，我一整天都得待在学校里。”

“好的。”

“哇，说服你比往常容易多了。”Raven发现了这一点，“是不是Frost医生攻陷你坚不可摧的心防了？”

“我换了个新医生，他给我签的字。”

“所以是你最终击败了Frost？为了能利用新的医生，Charles.”

“事情不是这样的。”Charles抗议。

“好吧，你可以在周三把这一切都告诉我。”Raven打断他，“现在我得挂了。我和几个朋友正为明天的心理学期中考恶补呢。但我很快就能见到你了，爱你的。”她在Charles回答前就把电话挂了。

Charles把话筒搁在膝盖上，卷曲的电话线往回弹，咔哒一声拽着话筒撞上地板时，他被吓得差点跳起来。“挺好。”他喃喃自语。“你现在能乖乖待在这里，然后反省自己的所作所为了。”

电话绳来回弹了一会儿，撞到了床边柜的木质桌脚，然后又响着弹回了空中，最后回到了支架上。Charles一直看着它，知道他想到了Erik，门开着，他就站在门口，穿着深红色衬衫和黑色裤子，没穿白大褂。

“我猜你听到了所有事，那么”Charles说，在心里骂了自己一顿，没能早点发现Erik的出现。Erik似乎没有注意到，自己抓住了Charles毫不设防的时刻。“偷听一个心灵感应者。这是多好的主意。”

“我过来是为了在离开前给你些东西。”Erik解释着，走到Charles床边，“我没想硬要偷听你的对话。”Erik递过来一张简约的白色名片，Charles在打回它之前大概扫了一眼。“我已经把医院的电话设成快捷拨号了，还有你的工作电话。”

Erik没有拿回名片。“这是我的私人电话，万一你想找人一起散个步，或是找人聊聊，不管你想要什么，出了医院之后。就算是凌晨三点也没关系。如果你需要任何帮助……”

“我不会的。”Charles打断他。

“无论如何收下它吧。万一你之后改变主意了呢。”

“我不会需要它的，因为我不会回家。”Charles耸了耸肩，“我猜我其实早就知道她会拒绝的，但是我还想着有了医生的签字,可能……”他的声音低了下了，看着Erik把名片放到了他的药瓶旁边，然后坐到了一张给探病家属准备的金属椅子上。“我不需要再来一次咨询治疗。”他说。

Erik摇头，“你看起来需要人陪。这个是私下的。”他很快地补充说。

“我唯一需要的人刚刚挂了我电话。”Charles叹了口气。“我只是想睡在床单上，真正的布料做的床单。不要再吃日复一日毫无变化的食物。甚至是该死果冻都尝起来一模一样，不管是什么颜色的都一样。”

Erik笑了，Charles朝他抬了抬眉毛。“你觉得我在说笑吗？Raven和我可能做菜不怎么样，但是就算是剩饭也这里的饭菜要好。上帝啊，我现在为了吃点中国菜都会去杀人了。”Charles清了清喉咙，看向远处墙上的钟。“不管怎么说，Janos估计马上就会到这里来，带着五星级的医院大餐。”

Erik跟着他看向钟，“这说明我该走了。”

Erik站起来，走向门的时候，Charles把自己陷进枕头里，“我确信你有更好的事情可做，比起在这里浪费整夜的时间。”和我待在一起，他悄悄补充道。

“不是这样的。”Erik坚持说，“我只是有事要处理。”他在走廊里消失了，再次留下Charles一个人。

时间以让人痛苦的缓慢速度流逝，当时钟终于敲响半点，Charles因为Janos还没到而微微有些恼怒。这个护工总是一丝不苟地准时到来，但是当分针以慢如蜗牛的速度从6:30挪到6:40, 他仍然毫无音讯。6:47分的时候，Charles正在自我斗争，是默默挨饿好还是按铃叫人来好，就在这时他感觉到Erik正在靠近他的房间。不久，Erik就走进他的房间，现在他穿着一件碳灰色大衣，拎着一个没有标示的白色塑料袋。

Charles试着努力无视那熟悉而诱人的中餐味道飘散在房间里，但是失败了。“这是我想的那个东西吗？”他朝着袋子问。

Erik走向Charles床边的椅子，“我买了两人份的。我希望你不介意。”

Charles已经垂涎欲滴了，他太想吃点有真正味道的食物了。“那么我希望你不介意我想独吞春卷。”

Erik露齿一笑。“我想，这个倒是没关系。”

~

“Summers家的男孩儿们？”Charles几乎把筷子插进自己喉咙。“我以为她至少会去治疗别的心灵感应者什么的。”

“或许Shaw觉得Frost医生该喘口气。”Erik回答说，他用自己的能力控制外卖盒的金属把手，把盒子扶正。Charles似乎没有注意到，就像他没注意，Erik之前已经这么做了三次了。

“嗯，Emma第二个变种能力是钻石般坚硬的皮肤。”Charles边吃边说，“看起来更像是Shaw借着惩罚她治疗我失败的借口，来拓展她的其他能力。乍一看，他们好像完全不适合，但是事实上，她是唯一一个不会受到Alex和Scott伤害的医生。当然，除了Shaw自己之外。”Charles周到地补充说。

“你好像对他们的能力很了解啊。”Erik评价说。

“我在纽约大学学的就是基因学，至少学了一段时间。不过似乎他们不支持学生在急救室待得比在大学讲堂待得还久。”

“我能理解。”

Charles眼神闪烁了一下，“我努力想让这一切停下来，你知道的。我有过两个月没有出任何事故。甚至没有撞伤脚踝。”

“然后呢?”Erik进一步问。

“你觉得呢？”他把已经空了的外卖盒和筷子放到床边的桌子上，“我说得够多了，这又不是谈话治疗。”Charles皱眉，“是吗？”

“不，不是的。”Erik再次向他保证，把他的饭盒放在Charles的旁边。

“我们来谈谈你吧。虽然你在下班后还陪着我，我确定，你在工作外一定也有自己的生活？”

Erik耸肩，“你已经在我的脑子里找到你要的信息了。”这句话的分量比Erik想的重，Charles看起来有点后悔这么说了。

“我只是看了一眼表面的信息。”他静静地承认了，“你和Shaw还有Emma最近的对话，你想治疗我的原因。”他从绷带上拽下了一个线头，“我想知道你是不是值得信任。”

“然后你发现了什么？”

“在你走进房间，参与他们对话前，你甚至不知道我是谁。”Charles对上了Erik的视线，观察他的反应。“你连夜读完了我所有的记录，考虑到那些文件的量，这真的是个大工程。你甚至还谷歌了我的名字，你谷歌了我的一切。”

“我很好奇。”Erik温和地回答说，“唯一真正严重的是最近的那次车祸。”

“我知道。”

“这有什么问题？”

Charles摇头，“我没弄明白。”

“弄明白什么？”Erik问。

“为什么你要治疗我。还想留着我，”他补充说，“在你发现我是什么样的人之后。”

Erik就这样盯着他，痛苦地意识到，Charles所产生的纯粹的自我厌恶。他不能解释自己对Charles的感觉，或者是他对治疗Charles成瘾症的非理性冲动，不是为了他的专业提升，而是因为那些伤痕和断骨，忧郁和孤独，Erik相信，Charles还有很多连他自己都不知道的事。

Charles把手握成拳，因为Erik愈加沉默而感到沮丧。“现在，你真的没什么想对我说的吗？在你今天早晨对我说了那么一堆关于不要道歉的废话之后，让我觉得，你或许是有那么点关心我的----”

“你瞧，”Erik打断他，向前靠去，握住Erik紧紧攥着的拳头。“读我的心，你就会知道我到底为什么‘留下’你，就像你刚刚说的，你上次读我思想的时候，显然没有抓住什么重要的信息。”

Charles对突如其来的触碰有点惊讶，但是他还是照做了，进入了Erik的思维。Erik把一切有关Charles的事都放到思维的前端，把上周一来的每一个瞬间都呈现给Charles。Charles一开始有点小心翼翼，害怕过度侵入他的思维，直到Erik轻轻把他引入他们第一次见面的记忆，试着让他理解。他从没把自己的视线从那个年轻的病人身上移开，现在，也没移开自己的手，依然握住Charles已经松开的拳头。

在你面前，我没有什么需要隐藏的。

Charles眨眨眼，然后小心地从记忆中抽身而出，他们的思维分离时，他猛地吸了一口气。“可是，这是为什么呢？”

Erik几乎要笑出声来。“你真的没看到，是吗？你知道吗，作为一个心灵感应者，你好像没办法好好看到眼皮子底下发生的事情。”

“我看得挺清楚的。”Charles反驳说，“我能看到，你……你很在意我的健康，还有不像Emma，你是真心觉得我能好起来。你觉得我能成为更好的人。但是你错了，因为唯一能超越身体伤害的，是更严重的情感和心理的崩溃。”

“我猜，不久之后，我们会知道，我们哪个人是正确的。”Erik站起来，把空外卖盒收拾进原来那个塑料袋子里。Charles什么也没有说，咬着下唇，看着Erik收拾干净，并向门走去。

Erik把袋子扔进了走廊的垃圾桶，刚好走出Charles的视线范围。“我走之前，你还有什么需要吗？”他问。

Charles摇头，“没有。”然后，才闪过感谢的念头，“……谢谢你。”

“那么，明天见。”Erik点头致意，然后离开，他的鞋子踩在地砖上发出响声。

“明天见。”Charles回应道，他的目光落向空着的椅子。他注意到床边的桌子上，有一个小小的白色东西，他伸手去够时意识到，这是Erik的名片。他闭上眼睛，在指尖翻转着，可是他很快屈服于睡意，虽然现在才刚刚九点三十分。当Janos在一个小时候回来检查他的情况时，Charles已经睡着了，手里紧紧攥着名片。

~

当Emma出现的时候，Erik正越来越不耐烦，等着电梯慢吞吞地升上五层楼。

“看看Shaw花在新办公室家具上的钱，你一定会以为他会把这个电梯修好。”她评价说，目光紧盯着电梯门上方的灯。就在她说话时，数字2闪烁起来，伴随着一声，叮。

“你今天工作的很晚啊。”Erik回答说，暗暗希望电梯能动得快一点。金属感应到Erik的干扰，发出了一阵咯吱声，然后数字3在半秒之后亮了起来。

“你也是。”电梯门打开，Emma示意Erik先进去。“你和Charles看起来相处的很好啊。”

Emma跟着走进电梯，Erik忍住不让笑意流露出来。他没有按按钮，想着让门自己关上，然后让电梯下到底层。“我是不是闻到了一股嫉妒的味道，医生？”

Emma对此轻蔑地嗤之以鼻。“不如说是专业方面的好奇。毕竟他作为我的病人已经超过十年了。”

“没有不敬的意思，Frost医生，如果你真的关心Charles的健康，你不应该在第一次有人提出要接管他时就放弃对他的治疗。”

Erik停下电梯时有点用力过猛，门再次打开时Emma踩着两英寸的高跟鞋有点摇摇晃晃。他向她轻轻点头致意，然后把她一人留在了电梯里，还让门关得更快了一点，以拉开他们之间的距离。他依旧能感觉她冰凉的魔爪试图进入他的思维，但是他对此训练有素，可以抵挡。

“太明显了，医生。”他自语道，猛地甩上金属门，快得让她来不及打开。

你到底在隐瞒了什么，Lehnsherr？

Erik无视了她，径直走向他的车。Emma看起来在他坐进真皮车座时就停止了窥探，Erik在心里感激Shaw帮他改良了车体的金属。以后在她身边，他会多注意点。

第二章 完

作者注：欢迎阅读第二章！我本不来不想留着Erik和Emma最后那段，但是最后我觉得保留下来，虽然事实是，这段两人小小的交锋不会有什么结果。不管怎么说，谢谢所有留下评论和点赞的人，你们超棒的！接下去的章节还是有很多对话！


	3. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的刚刚写完这个，现在正在编辑，希望看起来不错。建议配乐：Semisonic的FNT

“Raven今天会来看我，”Charles说，吃掉了Erik的一个兵 。他们正坐在中央公园的一张室外的国际象棋桌旁，阳光透过树丛以一个恰到好处，温和而不刺眼的角度照射着。其他的棋桌大多空着，偶尔有几个老人坐在，但看起来，他们瞌睡的时间比下棋的时间还多。

“你也和她下棋吗？”Erik用他的骑士 重新把那个兵夺了回来。

Charles摇摇头，“她一直讨厌这个游戏。她也从来都不赞成我待在公园里消磨时间，混在老年人堆里。‘你为什么不和同龄人出去逛逛，Charles？’”他学着她怒气冲冲的声音，一边用他的主教 挡住了Erik的骑士的去路。“将军。”

Erik很快咬下了饵，用主教替换了骑士，“但是，你并没有在这里待很久。”

“没有，”Charles表示同意，“我忙在高速公路上乱跑，没有时间来这种地方。但是，就像你看到的，我很有想象力。”他动了Erik的骑士，把自己的放在空出的格子上。  
“将死。”

Erik盯着棋盘，试着找出那个他知道不存在的破绽。“该死。”

Charles朝他微不可见地笑了，“我开始觉得，你甚至没试着要打败我。”

“或者，是我太过在意你的人，所以没怎么注意这盘棋，”Erik回答，“再来一盘?我很确定，你妹妹还得有一会儿才来呢。不过不知道你是不是这么想的。”

“‘在梦里，时间会变得很有意思。’ ”Charles引用了一句台词，为了逗Erik。“我就是想要我们的治疗能像这个样子，如果我们愿意，真实世界里的一个小时，能在治疗时变成四个小时。”

“Charles，”Erik扬起了一边的眉毛，“我能不能理解成，你很享受我们待在一起的时光？”

Charles的脸一下红了，“我只是----我的意思是----”

“你的意思是，”Erik温柔地打断他，“我们在没有工作规定下的时间限制的情况下，能更好地交谈。”

“是的”Charles很快表示赞同，“就是这样。”但是脸上的红晕还是没褪去，他重新摆好了棋盘，Erik则情不自禁地高兴，因为Charles想花更多时间跟他待在一起。

他们的下一盘棋进行得更快了，Erik很快控制了棋局，并将军了Charles三次，在他最后将死他之前。

“看到了没？”Erik露齿而笑，“显然，我只是需要一点热身练习。”

“显然是的。”Charles也坐直身体，向后伸展他的胳膊。“你知道的，和你额外相处的时间是红利，在这里最棒的部分是可以完全自由活动。”

“如果你不再让自己被车撞伤，你可以一直享有这种自由。”Erik评价说。

“你真的很擅长破坏气氛。”

“而你需要真正的？？？？。我承认这种意识上的小旅行对你康复有好处，但是这也把自由活动这种概念变得好像是幻想，而这本来是你真正可以获得的东西。”

Charles皱起眉头，他们周围的绿色植物消失了，把他们留在一片什么都没有的空间里，然后Erik就发现自己又一次坐在了桌子前。Charles也回到了自己咯吱作响的轮椅上，他的表情很柔和，但显然因为Erik的话而感到困惑。

“你把你的感应能力当成拐杖在用，”Erik接着说，“你能控制这种几乎是没有限制的力量，这让你几乎忘记了，你是需要自己的肉体的，就像你需要你的大脑。”

“这不是拐杖。”Charles反驳，“这是我的一部分，你自己也是这么说的。”

“是的，”Erik承认，“这是你的一部分，你延伸出的能力，就像我控制金属是我自身的补充和拓展。但不是你的全部。”

Charles好像一时说不出话来。“我......我不明白。”

Erik把一根手指伸向桌角放着的牛顿摆 ，离他最近的那个小球就摆动起来，然后回落，让两头的小球也开始摆动。“我们可以做很多事，你和我。我们有超越一般人类想象力的能力，就算他们在不断增进对我们的认识，我们的能力依然是他们做梦都不敢想的。我是个变种人。但同时，我也是个医生，犹太人，有时候还是个机械师。”

“你会修车？”Charles问，在椅子上坐直了身体。

Erik点头，“是的，现在就修修我自己的车。但是我就读医学期间，靠在修车厂打工挣学费，当然也帮同学打打零工。”

“我之前完全不知道你这么能干。是不是这就是你参与物理疗程的原因？”Charles问，“为了能像修车一样修理你的病人？让他们运行得更好些？”

Erik笑了，“我从没这么想过，但是，大概是的，某种程度上。虽然人比汽车要复杂些。”

“也不是所有人都复杂的。”

Erik的表情柔和下来。“你远远不止是别人给你贴上的标签，这就是我想让你明白的。你不仅仅是个心灵感应者和撞击成瘾者。好好想想，你是谁？”

“我......”Charles停下来，思考。“我的名字是Charles Xavier。我24岁，生于英国，在纽约长大......”他看了Erik一眼，Erik鼓励地点头让他继续。“我的母亲是个有钱的名媛，后来成了个酒鬼，我的父亲是个遗传学家。我一直想追随他的脚步，但是某种程度上，我迷失了自己，第一个学期上到一半的时候，我冲到了一辆SUV前面。”这些话冲口而出，Charles几乎不能控制。“我是Xavier家财富的继承人，当然这些钱现在也没有任何用途，就像我一样。我浪费自己的生命和死神共舞然后躺在医院的病床上。我不知道自己是谁，或者想成为什么，但我知道，这，绝不是我想要的。”Charles停下来，盯着自己的膝盖，突然意识到自己在说什么。

Erik站起来，缓缓挪过桌子，覆上了Charles颤抖的手，跪在他面前，说“这个”，他轻轻道，“正是我想听到的。”

~

Raven坐在床边，Azazel推着Charles进来，她的指尖夹着一张眼熟的白色卡片。

“我看到你已经弄到他的电话了。”她笑着说，“进展顺利啊。”

Charles靠过去够那张名片，但是Raven把它举高到Charles碰不到的地方，并瞥了Azazel一眼。“像往常一样，谢谢你照顾我这个不可救药的哥哥。”她微笑，她蓝色的眼睛变成黄色的猫瞳，映出Azazel的眼睛。

Azazel笑笑，然后指了指她手里的名片，“或许他不再是那么不可救药了。”

Charles盯着他，“这话又是什么意思？”

“一如既往的不客气，Raven。”Azazel无视了Charles的反对，从房间里瞬移了出去。

Charles叹了口气，努力让自己坐进椅子，但是肋骨承受不了，就放弃了。“你们的存在就是为了让我悲惨万分。”

Raven把她的金发拨到肩膀后面，把名片放到Charles腿上，正面朝上。“你自己一个人过得不错。”

Charles咬着唇，忍住了没有说出第一个在他脑中咆哮的念头。“你又去了转角的那间咖啡店吗？”他转而问。

Raven突然有点被问住了，“这个Lehrsherr医生肯定有什么过人之处。我在这里已经了整整五分钟，而你还没有挑起一场争吵。”

“而你还没有回答我的问题。”

“或许下次再说吧，Charles，我不能待很久。”

“是的，”Charles闷闷不乐地回答，“毕竟是考试周”

“我知道你会理解的，”Raven拍拍他的膝盖，给了他一个明媚的微笑。“那么告诉我关于这个新的医生吧。他身上一定有什么吸引了你。”

“我没有被他吸引！”但是Charles没法控制红晕在他脸上蔓延。“他只是很……不一样”他坦承说，“我和Erik  
相处觉得完全不一样。我觉得我像一个普通人。”

“哈！”Raven说，“你就是被吸引了。”

“我没有！”Charles狠狠看了她一眼，可是她不在意地挥挥手。

“拜托，你说其他时又是那种高深莫测的眼神，更不用说，才一个星期的治疗，你就叫他的名字了。”Raven回答，“下一步你就要告诉我他又高，深肤色，又帅气还有些超棒的能力，因为他知道你喜欢遗传学，就每天在你面前显摆那些能力。”

“他没有显摆自己的能力！”

“你说的话刚好证明了我的观点。”

Charles真想从她脸上把那个恼人的笑容抹掉。或者更好，他希望自己能站起来，走出门去，但是doing a 180在这个破轮椅上是不会有任何他希望的戏剧性效果的。

“什么？你居然不做出一个机智的反击吗？”Raven嘲笑说，“是不是因为我说对了？”

Charles撇过头。“你不是要准备考试吗？”

Raven站起来，理了理她海军蓝的裙子，“你只要想，就能把我赶走，但是这不会改变，我所说的是正确的这一点。”她避开Charles的轮椅，在门口停了一下，“帮我向这个高大性感有着小麦肤色的帅哥问好。”

Charles扭过脖子，冲她离开的方向做了个鬼脸，然后转过头来，看向腿上的名片。他用两指把它反过来，注意到名片的边角已经有点轻微地磨损了。不是第一次了，他考虑着想拨通这个号码，但是他很快想起Erik很可能还在楼下的办公室。

他有心灵感应很快地确认了一下，Erik在电梯里，显然Shaw想要了解治疗的最新进程。Charles不会否认他有一丝愉悦，在他感到Erik对做情况报告的不情愿时，还有一点在他负疚感，在他读到某些思绪时。

……告诉他足够的信息，让他不要插手。真是要感谢医患保密协定。

Charles笑了，就在他准备抽离自己的时候，Erik犹豫被一种温暖的情绪化解了，这让Erik自己和Charles都很吃惊。

我只想给Charles最好的……Charles?是你在偷看我的思维吗？

Charles吓了一跳，立刻从Erik的思维中抽身。他之前从没被发现过，而且是隔着一段距离的。Erik没有因为他的侵入而生气，事实上，Charles觉得，他很欢迎。就算是这样，他还是希望自己钻到墙里去。

“这又是为什么呢？”

Charles得往后倒一点，才能让轮椅转过来，面对Emma意味非常的视线，心里暗暗咒骂了一句，在他差点撞到床角的时候。

“我发现你已经非常适应只用一只手操控轮椅，到处乱晃了。”Emma继续说着，看着他打着石膏的左胳膊，“真不敢想象你两只手都好着能干出些什么来。”

“你想怎么样，Emma？”Charles右手握成拳，无视了受伤的手指疼痛的抗议。Charle已经发现了，过去的创伤的再现，永远和最初的那种冲击不一样。

“哦，亲爱的，任何一个有半个脑子的心理感应者都能发现你投射出的尴尬”Emma说，双臂交叉着，“尤其是当你的情绪波动充满不安的时候。”

Charles努力让自己的表情平静，“这和你没有关系。和任何人都没有，无论如何都没有。”

“我明白了，”Emma蹙眉道，“你知道的，Charles，虽然我的行为看起来完全不像，但是我内心是关心你的。”

“那你表达关心的方式真是有意思啊。”Charles低声说。

Emma把头撇向一边，“你对我来说是不一样的。”

“首先，你已经不再负责我的治疗了。”这些话脱口而出，他难以自制，然后Emma脸上出现了受伤的表情，他很希望他能把这些话收回去。“Emma，我不是这个意思......”他的话音低了下去，突然之间他不是很确定了。

“我很清楚你是什么意思，”Emma反驳，抚平她象牙白的裙子上的褶子。“现在，如果你不介意，我还有约。”她转过身，昂首阔步地往大厅走，鞋跟在毯子上砸出急促的节奏。

Charles一直等到她的脚步声消失才推着轮椅出门。他绝不可能再一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里浪费一天的时间。

~

大体上来说，Erik和Shaw的会面进行得比较顺利。他没有问任何私密的细节内容，他不过是想确定Charles没有让Erik避之唯恐不及。事实上，就在Erik走出电梯的时候，他意识到事实恰恰是相反的。他发现自己想花更多时间和Charles呆在一起，而且基于他们成功地用心灵感应下棋，看起来Charles也是这么觉得的。

Erik抬头看了看钟，然后往接待室走。他在给Sean Cassidy治疗前还有一个小时，这个孩子从卧室的窗户里飞身而下，假装自己是蝙蝠侠。又一次。Erik仍然在生McCoy的气，因为他告诉这个孩子，如果他能造出一个玩意来以正确角度控制声波，他就能真的飞起来。

“看在上帝的份上，动一动啊。”

Erik回头，看向那个熟悉的英国口音的来源。令他惊讶的是，Charles在走廊的另一头，显然在努力控制他的轮椅转向。

“愚蠢的—该死的—东西—为什么—你就是—不动！”

“Charles！”Erik立刻过去，他看到Charles的手受伤了，他很不解为什么没有医生在附近。“你还好吗？你在流血啊！”

Charles避开他的目光，努力把自己流血的手指藏到打着石膏的手后面，“没事的。我不需要你的帮助。”

Erik耸耸肩，“显然不需要，如果你自己一个人都能下楼到这里来，但是。”他补充说，“你最好不要把受伤的手靠近你的石膏，血渍不那么容易去掉。”

Charles慢慢地把手从膝盖上挪走，覆到轮椅的边上。

“现在既然我在这里，”Erik说，“或许你会希望在你接着出发前，先把自己弄干净。”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇，微不可见地点了点头，Erik紧了紧自己的肩膀，然后推着Charles进了最近的一间空房间。Charles始终保持沉默，Erik沾湿了一块毛巾，擦拭那条从他中指和无名指间一直延伸到手腕的血迹。Charles红着眼眶，看着Erik的一举一动。Erik很想知道，他刚刚是不是在哭，但最后决定最好不要问。他只是在Charles的无名指上缠了一圈纱布，还加上了两张创可贴，这让Charles向他投来好奇的一撇。

“我从我妈妈那里学来的小诀窍。”Erik解释说，“这个比胶布管用。”

Charles又点了点头，垂下眼帘。“......谢谢你。”

Erik冲洗了双手并且擦干，然后把剩下的纱布卷放到了水池上方的橱子里。“Raven出什么事了？”

“我不想聊这个。”

Erik已经数不清在上周听过多少次这句话了。在三秒内，3......2......

“她刚刚考完试，我们应该去街角咖啡厅吃午餐，Emma说我用轮椅比以前好多了，所以我以为......”Charles的声音低了下去，有点尴尬。“但是，然后我的手指卡进了轮辐，然后我转不对方向，我猜其实我没有我想得那么健康。”他很快地结束了这个故事。

“如果你还是需要一些陪伴。”Erik说，“我也正准备去吃午饭。”

“我不想毁了你的午餐时间。”

“是什么让你这么觉得？”Erik朝他微笑，“来吧，我请客。”

他给Charles开门，Charles垂眼看伤痕累累的手，然后看向Erik，“你能不能......”

Erik点头，做了个手势，把Charles推出房间送进走廊，然后关上门，和Charles并排前行。

“现在，跟我说说这个咖啡店吧。”

~

Charles的心情完全是阴郁的。他已经在同一个人面前丢脸，不止一次，而是两次。Erik还没有提电梯里的小意外，暂时没有，但Charles确定，这个话题很快会被提到。他之前还没有在潜入别人思想的时候被抓到过，除非他是有意识地想让自己的存在被注意到。他甚至还没彻底弄明白为什么Erik带他出来，而不是单纯地怜悯下他试图做点什么寻求改变的可悲尝试。

然后又一次，他想着，一边心不在焉地把玩着桌上的装盐的玻璃瓶，他......和别人是不同的。就像他之前告诉Raven的—当他和Erik在一起的时候，他感觉自己真正是一个人，这种感觉和他之前在医院的经历完全不同，他还没能找出办法，来调和这两种感受。当然了，Raven一直在照顾着他，Emma也在用她自己的方式支持着他，甚至Azazel也在他的康复过程中安慰着他。但是Erik......Erik是完全不一样的。

突然间的领悟像砖头一样砸向Charles，他出声地咒骂了一句，“该死的，Raven说的对。”

“她说对了什么？”Erik给Charles点了一个烟熏火鸡三明治，给自己点了一个鸡肉沙拉，然后在Charles对面的座位坐了下来。“Moira说会给我们来一壶现泡的伯爵红茶。”他接着说，“显然，你们两很熟啊。”

Charles点了点头，“Raven和我从高中时就经常来这里，当时Moira才17岁，还不知道怎么做出一杯好喝的卡布奇诺。那时她还开玩笑说，她特别欢迎我，因为泡茶不需要用咖啡机。”

“我从来就没想明白，为什么在我们这个18世纪的咖啡馆里有这么先进技术。”Moira在放下两个杯子和相配的茶碟时，朝Charles投去温柔的微笑—是皇家道尔顿 的茶具，Charles注意到—并从他们旁边的桌子上拿来一个蒸汽茶壶。“Raven今天不在吗，Charles？”她问，语音中轻微的音调暴露了她的苏格兰血统。

Charles摇了摇头，“考试之类的事情，你懂的。”他回答地很快，这让Erik好奇地看向他。“你是要留长发吗？平时你不会把它束起来。”

Moira眯了眯眼睛，但接受了话题的改变，指尖把玩着自己巧克力色的马尾辫，“是啊，我想我该尝试点不一样的，你喜欢吗？”

“很适合你。”Charles点头。

Moira笑着从旁边桌子上抓起托盘，然后把注意力转向了Erik。“通常我会给第一次来的客人讲解我们这家店‘羽毛和墨水’的灵感来源，不过，这次我让Charles来干这个。”她冲Charles眨眨眼，回到吧台去了，靠在柜台上和一个年轻的非裔美国人聊天，一个Charles没见过的年轻人。

Charles小心翼翼地拿起他的茶杯，呷了一口，感受着热热的液体灼伤自己的咽喉。这是一种不同的冲击，但依然是一种冲击。

“这很有意思，”Erik评论说，“在她说这个咖啡点的名字时，真的能听到&这个符号。”

“她做了很多的练习，Moira在之前的主人去世后就一直经营这个地方，”Charles回答说，“对逝者毫无不敬的意思，但我真的觉得，自从她接手以来，这里有了很大的提高。”

Erik的嘴角离开杯子的边缘，扬起一个微笑：“我毫不怀疑这一点。她身上有种沉寂的力量，就像你身上有的那种一样，我得说。”

Charles摇头，“你错看我了，我的朋友。”

“你非这么坚持，我也没办法。”Eirk把茶杯放回碟子里，碰出了一声轻响。“这里的所有一切看起来都非常有18世纪的风格；那么华丽的同时又那么不拘。”

“是的。”Charles这次很是感激，他终于不是话题的焦点了。“这个设计是基于启蒙运动时期的咖啡馆 ，那里云集着那个时代最伟大的哲学家，科学家，数学家。差不多每个人都能在门口花上一便士，喝上一杯咖啡，分享自己的理念。”他指了指身后墙上的图片，上面画着一群或坐或站，或靠在吧台对面的桌子上。“这个就是最初的概念。这事实上是不受规范的，是名副其实的，时代最伟大人们（men）智慧的大熔炉。”Charles补充说，“我说男人，但其实还有许多重要的女性，Raven要是在肯定会指出这一点。她是夏洛蒂科黛 的粉丝，当然还有艾米丽▪杜▪夏特莱 ，她的画像就在房间那边，伏尔泰画像旁边。”

Erik抬头看座位上方的两幅画像。“这些是非常逼真的复制品啊。”

“它们应该是。Moira委托了她学艺术的朋友画了大多数的画。她真的想给人一种进入另一个世纪的感觉。你认识Sean Cassidy吗？”Charles问，“红发的，刚刚才恢复健康，没一个月又摔断了胳膊，因为--”

“因为Mcvoy那个笨蛋说服他，他是可以靠自己的声波飞起来的？”Erik插嘴道，吃了一口沙拉。“我午餐后要见他。”

“是这样啊，好吧。伏尔泰和艾米丽就他画的，还有远处那堵墙上的萨德的画像。”直到刚才，Charles从没想过Erik可能还有其他的病人，但是他又想到，Emma总是每次至少接三个病人。他的思维飞速运转，试图找出最不易被发现的方法来弄清楚，Erik还在见哪些病人。这完全不合理智，Charles很清楚知道这一点。当然Erik有不只一个病人，毕竟，他得挣钱养活自己。

突然间，Charles意识到Erik在看着他，显然是在等他回答。他晃晃脑袋，轻轻笑了笑，“抱歉，刚刚你说？”

“我问，你还好吗？”Erik说。

“抱歉。”Charles再次表达歉意，“只是......有点走神。没什么大不了的事。”他仓促地补充说，“我又时会分心，可能是因为太多次脑震荡吧，我猜。”他试着开玩笑。

Erik眯起眼睛，但并没有追问。“你该吃点东西，”他说道，“吃点这个或者是等会儿吃食堂里剩下的食物。”

Charles笑得抖着肩，小心地拔出三明治上的牙签。“既然你这么说了，或许我应该打包点食物带回去。”

第三章 完


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得这章比其他的要短一些，但是这章大概是我最喜欢的一章了。  
> 推荐音乐：Aqualung的“Good Times Gonne Come”以及OK Go的“Do What You Want”，这两首都在这章里出现了！

正文：

Charles醒来时，Azazel正探身越过他，小心地往静脉注射器上挂一袋酒红色的液体。他睡眼惺忪地揉揉眼睛，在他手上绷带的布料触到眼睛时一下子缩了回去。“这是我想的那个吗？”

Azazel低头看他，点了点头。“沃星顿实验室今天上午刚送来的。”他回答说，转回去确认系统运转良好。

“棒极了！”Charles又闭上了眼睛，然后再次睁开，蹙起眉头，“今天上午？”

Azazel又点了点头，拉过Charles的胳膊，准备帮他打点滴。“你比平时睡得久，小老鼠（原文为俄语）。现在快下午一点了。”

Charles试着坐起来，但是Azazel阻止了他。“就这么躺着，”他说，一边把针头扎进Charles  
的皮肤。

“我今天上午有约的。”Charles抗议说，“为什么没有人叫醒我？”

“Lehnsherr医生今天下午会过来看你，”Azazel再次跟Charles保证说，“我们都觉得你需要好好休息。”

Charles默然地点了点头，他之前从来没有睡得这么久过，而且整夜无梦。“我打了多久的吊针？”过了一会儿，他问道。

“一整天，而且估计整晚也在打。你伤的很重，所以，可能打吊针的时间更久。”

好吧，Charles想，至少几天后他就能下地了。上次他住院的时候，直到他的绷带都拆开前，沃星顿实验室什么也没有送过来。Azazel接着完成整个输液程序，Charles把他支了出去，还对整个楼层进行了一次快速的精神扫描。这儿有像往常一样奔忙的护士，卧床不起的病人，还有来探望的亲戚，但是他在找某个特殊的人。当然了，Erik只是刚刚出了电梯门，沿着走廊，走向Charles的房间。没有遵照他的杰出判断力，Charles偷偷摸摸地进入了Erik的思维，从他朋友那熟悉的思维结构中寻求安慰，直到—

早上好啊，Charles。或者我该说，中午好？

Charles几乎吓得跳起来。你怎么做到的？

Erik在脑袋里传达了一个耸肩的动作。有的时候，我觉得你希望自己被发现。

我只是想看看你是不是在来的路上。Charles有点畏缩，蹩脚地回应道，从Erik的思维里抽身，正好听到Azazel说，“……如果你有什么需要的，就叫我。”

“我会的。”Charles机械地点了点头。

“我来早了吗？”Erik穿过房间，站在Charles的床尾。他没有穿白大褂而是穿了件黑色的运动外套，里面是一件深红色的衬衫，那种深红色和通过静脉注射进入他身体的液体完全一致。

“完全没有。”Azazel回答说，“我马上就走。”他走出房间，没有瞬移，显然是还要去检查隔壁房间的病人。

Charles冲床边的椅子点头示意，“你最好坐下来，我这会儿去不了任何地方。”他轻轻抬了抬胳膊，以示强调。

Erik坐下了，放松地翘着二郎腿。“你真是个可爱的小白鼠，Charles。”

“别毁了这一切，Erik。”Charles轻快地回答，“我等这个等了一整个礼拜。”

“实验药物？”

“理论上说，这个是血液，但是这个不重要。重要的是，”Charles接着说，无视Erik想要插嘴，“在几天内，我又能重新站起来，回家去，不再需要轮椅和拐棍了。”

“这怎么可能？”Erik问，看着那些液体通过细细的管子注入Charles的血管。

“沃伦沃星顿（Warren Worthington）的第二种变异是疗愈能力，他发现这种能力可以通过血液转移。”Charles解释说，“他尽力帮助那些免费的诊所和医疗机构还有一些个例。”

“你就是其中之一。”

“Warren家族和我的家族属于一个社交圈的。他在…..在我出车祸的那个晚上，他出席了一个慈善晚会。”Charles猛得吸了一口气。他不想把话题引到这个方向上。“不管怎么说，关于我身体情况的流言在医疗界传开了，顺便一提，医患保密也就这样了，总之，他主动说要帮我。”

“这看起来会有副作用啊，你不觉得吗？”Erik开玩笑说，“给你能自愈的能力，然后你一出院，就又能在摔断点别的什么。”

“这差不多和供给瘾君子干净的针头一个逻辑。”Charles回答说，“唯一的缺点是，它无法再治愈那些之前自身正常恢复的伤。”他低头看弯曲的手指。“每根骨头大概只能愈合固定的次数吧，我猜，你能帮我个忙吗？”

Erik点头，“我愿意做任何事。”

“帮我把指头上的绷带取下来?”

Erik靠过去，小心地解下纱布，露出了无比光滑苍白的皮肤。“已经完全好了。”他注意到，声音里透出赞叹。

“我告诉过你了。”Charles笑了，“很快我就不用再坐轮椅，也就不会再把手指卷进去了。”

Erik把绷带扔进脚边的垃圾桶，靠回椅子里，“那么现在怎么办？你继续在床上待上几天，然后继续往车流里冲吗？”

Charles的脸色沉了下去。“不然呢？”这些字句听起来空洞无比，Erik似乎也感受到了这一点。Erik沉默着，而Charles鼓起勇气，再次开口。“我只是......我只是不知道还能做些什么。我现在已经变成这样了，我不知道该从哪里开始着手改变自己。”

“这就是我在你身边的原因。”Erik轻轻地说，Charles突然很想知道，Erik到底是不是只是在说他们的治疗。但是，他转念一想，不然他还能说什么呢？

“你已经改变了，和我第一次遇到你的时候不一样了。”

Charles皱眉，“这才不到一个星期。”

“在一周时间里，你的思维就改变了，你不再认为你就是这样，而是说‘我变成了这样’”Erik微笑着回答说，“你迈出了第一步啊。”

Charles正准备反驳，突然他有点惊讶地认识到，Erik说得是对的。Emma和Raven都注意到他有些不一样了，还有Azazel对他妹妹说的那句......

或许，他也不是完全无可救药。

Charles闭上眼睛，慢慢睁开，“我变成这个样子已经很久了。”他冲着他打的石膏点头示意，“我不知道怎么变成其他样子。”

“但这是最棒的部分。”Erik说，“外面有整个世界等你去体验，等你去学习如何生活。你有足够的时间和资源，真正去你想去的地方，做你想做的事。你需要做的只是找到一个方向，然后出发。”

“你说得好像这很简单。”

“这本来就很简单。”

“如果我不喜欢我选择的方向呢？如果我之后改变主意了呢？”

“你现在不就是在经历这一切吗？”

Charles盯着他，一时间说不出话来。他知道，如果他现在改变自己的方向，那么之后他也能轻易改变。但所有一切关于改变的想法，就足以让他反胃了。

“从小事开始，”Erik的声音听起来很遥远，Charles强迫自己抵住胸口的焦虑，正常呼吸。“去散个步，去中央公园，就像你一直想做的那样。或者就在家附近走走，绕着你的宅子走走。你肯定有足够的空间。”

“我猜我可以吧。”Charles退让了，试着让自己听起来很平静。

“就是在室外稍微多待一会儿，不是有目的的治疗。就像你去‘羽毛和墨水’那家咖啡馆一样，没有任务，没有压力。”

“没有压力”Charles重复说，“只是走走？”

“就走走。”Erik肯定。

Charles闭上眼睛，想象着他家族大宅附近开阔的土地，以及大门外纽约城的街道，“再说吧，”他含糊地回答说，注射进体内的血液让他昏昏欲睡，他能感觉到Erik站在旁边，看着他慢慢失去意识。

“Erik？”Charles半睁着眼睛，他胸口感到一阵焦虑的刺痛。

“我在，什么事？”

“你能不能......你能不能再呆一会？”

Erik看了他好一阵子，然后微笑了，坐回了椅子上，“当然可以。”

~

如他所言，Charles在两天内就重新站了起来，第三天就不用再挂点滴了。当他走进Erik的办公室，他把病号服换成了卡其色的短裤，浅蓝色衬衫外套着一件开襟羊毛衫，而Azazel很显然缺席了。

“Raven比预期的时间早了些来接我。”Charles说，“Azezel会拖着她，直到我们的事结束。”

Erik理了理桌上的纸张。“如果她在等，那我们能早点结束----”

“不要！”Charles急忙打断他的话。Erik挑眉看他，他接着说，“我是说，没关系的。老实说，我觉得她是故意早来的，她好像几个月来一直试着Azazel 的注意。”他靠过来坐下，但Erik 抬起了手。

“别坐下，我们不待在这里。”他说，走向门口，“我们今天开始你的物理治疗，但是我决定要试试新的方法。我猜你也差不多研究了老一套，不是吗？”

Charles眯眼看着Erik，Erik温柔地把他从自己的脑子里撵了出去。

“不要偷窥我的思维。”他笑起来，示意Charles跟着他。Erik注意到，Charles依然走起来有点瘸，虽然他很努力地掩饰这一点，但走路对他而言依旧是个痛苦的过程。Erik伸出胳膊，Charles犹豫了一小下就接受了他的帮助。

“我是个心灵感应者，我讨厌惊喜。”Charles说，语气里带着点调侃。

Erik低头看着他，他们在下一个走廊，转进了物理治疗区。“你到现在都还不相信我吗？”

“这取决于你要带我去哪里。”他们在写着“3A室”的白色大门前停下了。透过巨大的方形窗户可以看见里面的硬木地板，带镜子的墙壁，在远处角落里的黑色箱型物，Erik打开门，Charles乖乖地跟着走进去，谨慎地看着ipod接口。

“这是我想的那个东西吗？”

“大概是吧。”Erik脱下白大褂换上了一件白色衬衫，袖子高高卷起，外面套了一件碳灰色背心。

“你开玩笑吧。”Charles双手交叉架在胸前，Erik跪在机器前，连上自己的ipod touch然后找到了需要的播放列表。

“我一直很认真的。”他按下播放键，转身看着Charles。“来吧，我们慢慢开始。”他伸出一只手，Charles盯了他好一会儿才伸出手。

“这太可笑了。”Charles轻声嘟囔，Erik把Charles的手搭到自己的肩膀上，Charles移开了自己视线。Erik 随后把手轻轻地抚上了Charles的腰。

“这支曲子优雅又简单，跟着我的步子就好。”Erik说，然后Charles顺从地看着地板，“我右脚往后，你左脚往前。准备好了吗？”

“没有！”

“那可真是糟糕。”Erik往后一步，Charles跟上了。“很好，现在，右脚，往后，----不不，那是你的右边，不是我的----很好，左脚，再一次......”

Charles顺从着Erik口令，跟着音乐起舞，每次踩到Erik的脚趾，他就做个鬼脸。他踩错步子Erik就会温和地纠正他，大概一分钟后，Charles就不用再盯着自己的脚了。

“看到没？这个也不是很难。”Erik朝他笑起来。

“我们只是在转圈圈。”Charles突然意识到。

“这是简单的华尔兹，先让你试着动起来。”

“好吧，我是动起来了。”Charles说，把手挪到Erik肩上，现在他不必全神贯注看自己的脚了，Charles能清楚地感觉到Erik放在他腰上的手的触感，他们的胳膊在跳舞时也会彼此触碰到。

Charles清了清喉咙，“我们差不多了吧？这有点反反复复。”

“只是一支舞曲，Charles，没事的。”

Charles屏蔽了自己对Erik指尖在腰间轻轻触碰的感知，把注意力集中到了他们的舞步上。一二三，一二三----

“左脚”Erik提醒他，在Charles又一次踩到他时缩了一下。

“抱歉。”

“你想得太多了，跟着音乐就好。”

“我以为我跟着你就好。” Charles猛地收住话头，有点尴尬。

Erik咧嘴一笑，“确实也要跟着我，”音乐慢慢低下去，他接着说，“我觉得我们该换个节奏快点的曲子。”

“你说就一支曲子的，”Charles说，他的声音因为惊慌提高了半个八度。

“你不是没事嘛。”Erik的回答话音未落，下一支曲子就响了起来：Well you were born in an electrical storm, took a bite out the sun and saw your future in a machine built for two…

Erik 带着Charles旋转，Charles对此只能微笑，然后他拉过Charles的双手，让他向外转去，然后再把他拉回怀中。Charles大笑起来，忘记了所有的尴尬和华尔兹舞步。

Screaming at the top of your lungs you said, do what you want, come on come on what could go  
wrong?

他没注意到窗口有个身影，也没发现们轻轻开了，他的妹妹就站在门口，她的表情介乎于惊讶和想笑之间。一曲终了，他的眼里只有Erik一个人。他们静静站在房间的中央，靠得那么近，呼吸相闻，手依然紧紧相握，笑声渐渐低了下去。

Raven在走廊重重清了清嗓子，Charles警惕地望向她。“Raven，嗯。我只是，这个是……”他松开Erik的手，往后退了一步，脸红了起来。

Erik很快恢复平静，朝Raven微笑，“做了十一年的物理治疗，现在是时候试试新方法了。”他解释说。

“我能看出来。”Raven回答说，眉毛高高挑起，“我从没看到我的哥哥这么……投入，”她意有所指地看着Charles，他现在脸更红了。

“好的，好吧，我该走了，我猜。”Charles理了理自己的开襟羊毛衫，虽然有他觉得有点热 但依然不想脱掉。“明天老时间是吗？”

Erik对这个熟悉的问题报以微笑。“一如既往。”你有我的名片。

我有，没错。Charles静默无声地回应。然后犹豫了下，在意识中向Erik 说，谢谢你，这个治疗。

任何时候都愿意为你效劳。Erik这么回答他，Charles知道他是认真的。

“记得按时吃药。”Erik大声补充说，都懒得客气地用问句形式来说。

“我会的。”

“我是认真的。”

“我知道！”Charles恼怒地回答，“我会吃那个该死的药，然后我会准时来治疗，做所有该做的事。你现在满意了吗？”

Erik笑了，“我没有什么不满意的。”

Raven大声地叹气，“要是你们两个调情调够了，我想走了，不然我要因为超过停车时间，被拖车了。”

“我们住在豪宅里，付费停车根本不是什么事。”Charles漫不经心地说，选择性忽视了她关于于调情的评论。Raven带着他往外走，Charles回头看了一眼，和Erik相视一笑。

“我就说一件事，你平时总是迫不及待地离开这里，但是我猜‘梦中情人’医生已经改变了这一点。”

“Raven！他会听到的。”

“你别告诉我，刚刚你没有和他进行意识交流。”她滔滔不绝地说，仿佛没听到Charles说的话，“我是说，拜托，你们刚刚就像是在很幼稚地调情。”

“我们回家吧，拜托。”我的突变能力为什么不能是与周围环境融为一体？

Raven嘲笑他，“哈，看来我让我哥哥感觉超级尴尬啊！当然啦。”

第四章 完


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我更新了我其他小说，所以这个更得有点晚，但是欢迎看第五章！我现在正在写第八章，希望我能一直保持有存稿的状态。再一次感谢你们的阅读评价和点赞，我超喜欢和你们所有人聊天！！

正文：

“你知道我得问问。”Erik一边说一边往咖啡了加了满满一勺糖。他们坐在那家叫 “羽毛和墨水”咖啡店里，依然是上次那张桌子，Erik觉得这种阴沉沉的天气让他的咖啡都显得很糟糕。Charles一边料理他日常的伯爵红茶，一边看着窗外来来往往的车流。

“很好。”他叹了口气，然后看着Erik。“来吧。”

“家里怎么样？”

“我最喜欢的问题。”Charles翻了个白眼。“仅次于‘你吃药了吗？’和‘你觉得怎么样？’”

Erik想忍住不笑，但失败了。“Charles。”

“一切都听平常的，我觉得。Raven因为期末分心了，没能老是来盯着我，看我吃药，这是好事。我很喜欢一个人待着。”

“你怎么消磨时间呢？”

“首先，我隔天见你一次。”Charles回答说，“其次我主要消遣是阅读。我做点运动，都是我该做的事，对了，昨天我去散了个步。”

“很好！你去哪里了？”

“就在家附近，我走到大门口然后折回去，就这样。我还遇到了园丁，他看到我很惊讶。”他补充说，“虽然是他差点用割草机撞上我。”

“Charles。”

Charles在Erik的注视下，毫无忌惮地说：“不管怎样，他对于整个遭遇表示理解，然后我额外地‘说服’了下他。他甚至请我去他的家里吃午饭。”

“你是在告诉我，你试图让自己被撞，然后让当事人忘记这个事情？”

“我是想告诉你，我很巧地和园丁交上了朋友，有了一次‘积极的社会交流’”Charles用手势打出引号，来强调他的观点。“很显然，我们之中有个人想法跑偏了。”

“Charles你设法自导自演一场‘车祸’，就在你自己的房产范围内。你散步的时候，就应该仅仅是散步而已。”Erik捏着自己的鼻梁，“这算什么，你才出院一个星期而已。”

“九天。”Charles不由自主地纠正他。

“正是如此。九天没有新伤。你就不能至少等你的身体痊愈之后再弄伤自己吗？以你这样受伤的速度，就是沃辛顿的血液也没办法愈合伤口。”

Charles皱眉“你不是应该告诉我，不要再弄伤自己吗？”

“大概是吧，但是现在我更希望你能撑过这个礼拜。然后你能再试着撑过下周，然后再下周，直到最终你再也不试着弄伤自己。”

“现在才透露你的真正计划啊。”

“‘真正计划’”Erik也有意比划着引号，“一直是让你重新站起来，然后一直能保持这个状态。然后，再找出你真正想要的东西。”

“总是这些个大问题。”Charles叹了口气，“我向你保证，要是我最后决定了我想要什么，一定第一个告诉你。”

“我很期待，”Erik回答说，喝完了最后一点咖啡，“同时，让我看看你的手腕。”

Charles顺从地越过桌面把手递给Erik检查。“伤痕已经彻底消失了。”Erik评价说，翻过Charles的手腕。他的拇指抚过血管，然后松开了Charles。“你有一只做锻炼吗？”

“是的，虽然我看不出意义何在。Warren的血液治好了大多数的伤。”

“那你的腿呢？”

“我走路已经不跛了，我想你注意到了。”Charles回答说，“在你开口问前，我先告诉你，我的肋骨也好好的。”

Erik点头，“我还没习惯，有人好得这么快。”

“你该看看Logan的样子，要是我有他的自愈因子……”

“你每天都会断几根骨头，然后靠着自己的变异能力让一切恢复。”Erik打断了他的话。“我都能想象你会在路上制造怎么样的混乱了。”

“我的想法这么容易猜吗？不，别回答这个问题。”Charles看了眼墙上的挂钟。“我该给Raven发短信，提醒她晚点来接我。在她去加利福尼亚过寒假的时候，她安排了个朋友来给我当司机。”

“我还以为她不去度假呢。”

“我告诉她，因为我而错过自己的生活是不对的。还有我一个人过一个礼拜没什么问题。然后她说我变了，要是一年前我这么跟她说，她是不会相信的。”Charles低头，盯着茶杯上自己扭曲的倒映。“不管怎么说，她明天下午出发，离开十天。”

“或者你该采纳你自己的建议。”Erik说，看着Charles摸口袋找手机，“你也不要错过自己的生活。”

“是的，”Charles基本不在听，终于在他卡其色的外套里找到了他的黑莓手机，“一步步来，对吧？”

Erik把头侧向一边，“我可以开车送你，要是你愿意。”

Charles停下打字，惊讶地抬头看他，“这好像有点过分了。”

“你是我今天最后一个病人，我有充足的时间。”

Charles停了下来，摇了摇头，“我不能要求你这么做。”

“你没有，我主动的。”Erik回答说，点了点Charles的手机，“告诉她，有人送你了。”

Charles删除了自己写的，重新编辑了一条短信，然后在好好思考前，就点了“发送”。 他不知道他对于那件事更不安，是要和Erik独处一车，还是到家后要面对Raven连珠炮似的问题。

~

Charles在回家路上一言不发，就算把车里调频声音调低也没有能缓解两人间的沉默。Erik的Audi车是老款的，但是很舒适，Charles很想知道Erik的公寓是不是也是这样----旧式的装潢，熟悉的家具随着时间的变迁越发迷人。他很希望自己的房子能像这样，但是事实上，并不是那样温馨地装饰着古董家具，他只能感觉到空洞而疏离。

“原来你说你住在大宅子里不是开玩笑的。”

Charles听到Erik的说话声，目光转向窗外宏伟的房子。“这房子徒有其表。”

“我觉得是让人印象深刻。”Erik语带戏谑地回答，“Raven不在的时候，你就是一个人吗？”

Charles点头，“除非你算上园丁。”

“这不好笑，Charles，”但是Erik的嘴角还是扯出一个愉快的弧度。“如果她不在的时候，你有什么需要，你知道怎么联系我。”

“有人给我开车的。”

“你知道我指的是什么。”

Charles解开安全带，打开车门，避开了Erik的眼光，“我一个人没问题，谢谢你送我回来。”

“周五见。”Erik说，Charles只是点点头作为回应。在Erik这样的注视下，他不敢再多说一个字，他看着自己，仿佛两个人刚刚共享了什么只存在两人之间的情愫----Charles摔上门，很快地挥了挥手，很快地走向门口。他应该停下指望一些不存在的东西。Erik是他的医生，仅此而已。 

Charles停了下了，手里握着钥匙，但没有开门。Raven就在门的另一边等着他，他就算不读心，也能透过门感觉到她的期待，这真是让他胆战心惊。或许他能控制她的意识一两分钟，让他有足够的时间能进门，走到楼上……但这个也算是对她使用了精神控制，他无可奈何地叹了口气。

“还是面对问题吧。”他轻声朝自己说，然后把钥匙插进锁里，打开了门。

听到声响，Raven从皮质的办公室转椅转过身来，长长的金发盘起以搭配她的职业装。

“我等你很久了，”她的声音很低，仿佛预示着什么不好的事，或者说，她试着达到这个效果。

Charles踢开他的鞋子，把钥匙放进门口的碗里，“你从哪里弄来的这个椅子？”他问道，好像不是真的好奇，只是为了转移话题。

“大厅旁边的书房，”Raven狡猾地笑着回答。

“那个我假装不存在的房间？”他绕过椅子，往楼上走。

Raven跳起来跟着他，她一步跨两级台阶时，变回了蓝色的皮肤。“哦，来吧，说点什么。”她说，到二楼时就追上了Charles。她把西装换成了黑色牛仔裤和背心，但是她天生的红发还是保持盘起的样子。“我还以为你约会完心情会不错呢。”

“这不是约会，他是我的医生。”

“他是你的帅气逼人的变种人医生，还让你变得比以往好相处多了。这件事就堪称惊悚。”Raven咧嘴笑了起来，“他还送你回家，这很能代表什么。”

“我不想聊这个。”Charles绕过她，走去自己的房间，“你不该担心自己的爱情生活吗？”

“所以这就是个约会！”

Charles在门口僵住了，“我就这么走进了你的陷阱！（我被你套路了。）”

“没错，你是的。”Raven在他身边欢呼雀跃。“顺便，如果你不知道的话，我得说，Hank和我三个月前就分手了。”

“难怪你和Azazel调情。”

“今天没能调情很久，毕竟，有某人不需要我来护送。”Raven回答说，“现在，不许转移话题，好好和我聊聊。”

Charles最终转过来和她面对面，“你知道我现在真正需要什么吗？”

“睡觉？止痛药？一个人在黑暗里独处就像吸血鬼那样？”

Charles假装什么都没听懂。“我想做一大碗爆米花，拖着毯子去楼下，然后看电影看到我们两个都睡着。”

Raven的表情缓和下来。“我们好几年没这么做了。”

“我们错过太久了，不是吗？”Charles耸耸肩，给了她一个勉强的微笑。“我只想做点……普通的事，就这一次。”

Raven抬起一边的胳膊，“好的，但是这不代表你可以逃过这件事，你可以在做爆米花的时候告诉我这个性感医生的事情。”

~

凌晨三点的时候，Erik的手机响了。Erik呻吟着，在床上翻了个身，把脑袋埋进枕头里，然后胡乱伸手去够自己的手机。他的手指靠近用了三年的翻盖手机，按了接听，刺耳的铃声一瞬间停了下来。来电人无法显示，但是他依然按了接听，虽然他笨手笨脚地还错按了几个数字键。 

“什么事？”他冲着话筒吼道，电话那头只有沉默回应他。过了一会儿，就在他以为又遇上里一个推销电话的时候，“要是你在凌晨两点把我弄醒了，至少请有点礼貌，出个声啊。”

依然是沉默，然后轻轻地响起了Charles的声音：“Erik?”

Erik的声音一下子轻柔了起来。“Charles。”

“我……我很抱歉吵醒了你，”Charles喃喃地说，“你说我随时可以打给你，我以为……好吧，不管怎么说，我觉得我应该去……”

“不！”Erik脱口而出。“我是说，是的，我就是这么说的，我也是这么想的。”他翻身仰躺，揉了揉眼睛，“我是说，我依然这么想，就是这样。”史上最尴尬的谈话仍在继续。

“很好，”Charles又沉默了，虽然他这么快回答显然有一种如释重负的感觉。

“Charles到底怎么了？”当他从床上坐起来的时候，关切很快战胜了困倦。“你没事吧？”

“是的，不，我也不确定。”Charles坦白说，“我睡不着，Raven就在隔壁房间，但是她明天要早起赶飞机，我不想吵醒她。”

“所以你跑来吵醒我了。”Erik语气平淡地说。

“对不起。”Charles反复说，语气里充满了不安。

“我说了，我不介意。”Erik向他保证说，“事实上，我很高兴你打给我。”

“真的吗？”

“当然啦。”Erik几乎能感受到电话那头Charles的微笑。

“你知道吗，我今天什么都没做。”Charles说，换了个话题。“甚至没有弄伤脚趾。”

“很好！”Erik真诚地说，“到今晚为止，已经四周了。”他补充道，看了一眼手机屏幕“现在是四周零一天。”

Charles清了清嗓子，Erik怀疑他是为了压住笑意。“太阳还没升起来呢，Erik，依然有大把时间来搞破坏什么的。”

“或者说，有大把时间不这样做。”

Charles再次沉默了，Erik闭上眼睛，等他回答。

“我明天不来见你，”Charles最后这么说，“今天，周六。”他纠正说。

“你想来吗？”

更多的沉默，然后，“......或许吧。”

Erik点头，忘记了Charles看不到他。“那么我也‘或许’会在老时间呆在我的办公室，以防万一。”

“以防万一。”Charles重复道，他的话音拖成哈欠声，Erik只是微笑着，钻回被窝里，听着Charles的呼吸声慢慢变为低沉，规律的节奏，然后两人都沉入梦乡。

第五章 完


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时不时我得提醒大家注意文章的标签。这章里很多伤痛被暴露也被治愈，对我而言，是很难下笔的一章，所以我也相信对读者也是很难阅读的一章。我为这章的阅读写了推荐曲目：林肯公园的Breaking the Habit，Adam Lambert的Underneath，the Pretty Reckless的Just Tonight。

正文：

三周后

第一声铃声响起时Erik就接起了电话，几乎没看清来电显示。“今晚你电话打得有点早，Charles，现在才”他看了眼手表“----11点半。”

“抱歉，”他艰难吐出这三个音节，好像舌头打了结一样。“我努力试过了，Erik，我真的试过了。”

“Charles？发生了什么？”Erik一边说一边已经从衣架上扯下了他的外套。

“我试着想告诉你。”Charles哽咽了。“你觉得你能治好我，但是你不行。现在一切都太晚了。”

“你在哪里？”他的Adidas跑鞋还放在门边，他不久前跑了步，他赤脚穿上鞋甚至没解开鞋带。“我来了，我现在就来。”Erik一抖肩膀套上外套，一边让耳朵紧贴着听筒。

“我说了，太晚了。”Charles重复道，“就算你无视它，这种需求也不会因此而停止。Erik，这种欲望只会不断增长不断恶化，直到我满脑子都是这种想法，我没办法----”Charles的嗓子里挤出窒息般的声音。“Emma老是觉得我崩溃了，有自杀倾向。或许其实她是对的。”

“不！不要！告诉我你在哪里！”Erik恳求道，努力让自己声音听上去不那么惊慌失措。“我们能够一起挺过去的，就像我们之前两个月一样。”Erik听到了背景那熟悉的隆隆的声音，突然间他意识到Charles身在何处。“你不是非得这么做的。”

“你对我太过于有信心了，我的朋友。”Charles低声说。

电话断了，Erik沮丧地嚎出声来。他按了自己快速拨号的第三个号码，诅咒自己颤抖的手指花了太久找到正确的按键。“快啊快啊......”

电话被接起来了，Erik没等对方回答就说。“来我公寓，是Charles的事----”话没说完深红色的烟雾就冒出来了，宣告Azazel的出现，一身黑色西装，和往常的海军衫（？）完全不一样。

“哪里？”俄国人开口问，伸出手。

Erik握住他的手，同时把手机扔进外套口袋。“火车轨道，离塞勒姆中心那站不远的地方。”

Azazel顿了顿，“我需要个准确的坐标。”

“我不知道！”Erik爆发了。“他去了离那里很近的地方，一个他能接近的地方，火车可能随时开到，我绝不能让这一切发生！”

“好了，”Azazel拿出手机开始查最新的火车时刻表，同时把自己和Erik传送到了随机选择的附近的地点，知道Erik看到一个人影迎着开来的火车的光站在那里。

“Charles！”他扔下Azazel冲向火车，几乎被自己绊倒。脑袋里充斥着停下的命令，他动不了，甚至无法往前挪一小步，然后他突然意识到他没必要这么做。Erik猛地向前伸手，把精神集中到火车上而不是Charles身上。金属的车轮擦着轨道发出刺耳的声音，仿佛是在抗议他强行停下火车。他更加用力，火车尖叫逐渐在Charles面前几英尺停下。为了安全起见，Erik把剩下那段距离的铁轨从地上扯出来，扔到了一边。

在Charles突然放开精神控制时，Erik几乎一下子没站稳，Charles是出于震惊还是挫败感，Erik也说不好。他跑向Charles，直到跑到他身边才慢下来，温柔地把手放到他肩膀上。Charles甚至没对他的接触作出反应。那么，看来是因为震惊，Erik想。这个他能处理。

“Charles?”

听到自己的名字，Charles转向他，愤怒地挥开他的手，“那是我的！”

Erik摇了摇头，觉得自己听错了，“我知道你很沮丧，但是我们需要----”

“那是我的！”Charles重复道，这次更强硬，“这次撞击是属于我的，你夺走了它！”

“你不是真的想这么做，Charles，你知道的，被装上你会死的。”Erik靠过去拉住Charles的手，把他拉得更近一些，但是Charles推开他，后退了一步，眼神狂躁。

“你为什么非得这么做不可？”Charles生气地说：“你为什么就不能别管我？我就可以......我就可以......”他的声音低了下去，没有把话说完。

Erik再次靠近他，用胳膊环住Charles，就算是Charles猛得握拳砰地锤向他的胸口。“我本来可以做到的！那是我的！那是我的决定！是你夺走了它！”他的声音沙哑，话语也因此断断续续，呜咽着一边全身颤抖，他的指甲紧紧攥住Erik的大衣以获得支撑。

“但是你没发现吗”Erik轻柔地说，抬起手摸着Charles的头发。“你没有决定要自杀，你打电话给我，我才能到这里来。”

Charles颤抖着把脸埋进Erik的胸口，“我刚刚不是那个意思。”

“我知道，”Erik低语道，但是其实他并不知道Charles指的是那通电话还是火车的事。Charles没有回应他了，他冲着Azazel点头示意，Azazel走进拉住两人的胳膊，Charles微微转过头，用溢满泪水的充血的眼睛看着他。

“去哪里？”Azazel再次问道。

Erik闭上眼，再次睁开时说：“回家，我的家。”他特意说明。

Azazel挑了挑眉，一眨眼，他们就站在Erik公寓的起居室里了，“我希望你知道你在做什么。”他简单粗暴地说。

“是的，我知道。”Erik轻轻回答，几乎是慢半拍才说，“谢谢你。”

Azazel仅仅是点头示意，然后倾身看着Charles的眼睛说，“好吧，但是小老鼠，我不想再看见你坐着轮椅了。”他看向Erik，“需要任何帮助----你们两个都是----就来联系我。”他从房间里瞬移离开，留下两人在一簇红色烟雾中。

两人站了好一会儿，直到Charles抽了抽鼻子，松开了握着Erik大衣的手，往后退开一小步，在硬木地板上留下一个潮湿的带着血迹的脚印。

“你在流血。”Erik嗫嚅说，“我居然没注意到你赤着脚。”

Charles盯着地板，既无法回应也不想回答。

Erik深吸一口气，慢慢呼出。“来吧”他说，握住Charles的手，“我们来把你弄干净。你还能走吗？”

Charles微微点了点头，Erik让他靠着走到洗手间。Erik示意他坐到浴缸的边缘，Charles照做了，他的脚就放在下水口旁边。Erik脱下外套，挂在门后，然后靠过来打开水龙头，Charles因为水的冰冷而猛地一缩，Erik轻声为此道歉，水温暖起来要一点时间。

Erik坐到他旁边前，从大厅的柜子里拿了一个急救包和一件浅蓝色的衣服。“给我。”他伸手轻轻握住Charles的脚踝，同时在水龙头下浸湿那件衣服，放到Charles腿上。

大部分血迹已经冲掉了，Erik看到所有刮伤和割痕都是表面伤口，他从脚趾清理到脚跟，确保所有的砂砾和污泥都洗清了。然后换下一只脚。Charles被动地经历了整个痛苦的过程，目光空洞，在消毒液刺激到他伤口时仍然一副不知所措的样子。

Erik关上水龙头，用干净的纱布包裹住Charles的脚，然后小心地放到地板上。他盯着Charles看了一会儿，想观察Charles的反应，但是Charles始终面无表情。最后，Erik只能又一次握着他的手，把他带进了卧室，途中把急救包放回了柜子里。

“我的睡裤对你来说大概太长了，但这总比没有好。”Erik放开Charles，穿过房间到衣柜附近，在最底下的抽屉里翻找，直到找到他要的东西。他递给Charles一件深红色的棉裤，是他妈妈给的圣诞礼物，从来没有穿过。显然裤子太长了，但也没有办法。Erik找出来的白色衬衫也太长了，但他还是放到了Charles手里叠着的裤子上。

Charles看着衣服，好像他们会跳起来咬他一样，但这是Erik自从救下他后，他作出的第一个反应。他想感受到他的每一个反应，他不想留下Charles一个人，一秒钟也不想。但他知道，如果自己不走Charles是不会换衣服的。

“我去清理浴室，一会儿就回来？”他说得好像是个问句，但是并没有指望Charles回答。

Charles把衣服放到大床上，然后机械地解开衬衫。Erik决定把这当成是一个肯定的回答，然后回到浴室清理血迹。

当Erik几分钟后回来时，Charles抱膝坐在床中央，摆弄着脚上的纱布。他背靠着木质的床头板，脚趾蹬着灰色的毯子。Erik 清了清嗓子，Charles迅速地跳起来，迅速拉过毯子盖住自己的脚。

Erik假装没有注意到，坐在床的一角，伸手用拇指轻轻拂过Charles的眼袋，“你该睡一会儿。”

让他高兴的是，Charles往前挪动了下，平躺下来。Erik自觉地拉过毯子，帮他盖好。就在他要站起身来时，Charles一把扣住了他的手腕。

“你会......你会留下吗？”Charles问，他的声音几乎是耳语一般。

Erik没有丝毫犹豫地回答说，“是的。”Charles依然没有放开他，“但是你先得放开我。”

Charles按他说的做了，Erik也钻进了毯子，Charles立刻蜷起身子背对他。Erik抚过Charles的头发，他努力尝试但无法让自己停止想着他们的身体是如何完美得契合彼此。听着Charles的呼吸声趋于平静，终于慢慢闭上自己的眼睛，在疲惫中沉入梦乡。

~

Charles打着呵欠蜷缩在被子里，把脸埋到Erik的胸口来避过下午射入房间的阳光.......Erik的胸口？他猛地坐起来，晃了晃脑袋。我一定是在做梦，然后昨晚的记忆突然汹涌袭来。Charles回忆着，没有注意到Erik在他身边坐了起来。他回忆着火车向他开来时刺眼的灯光，以及在火车最后什么都没有撞到时，灯光突然熄灭时的样子。不是的，他想着，是Erik用能力让火车停下的，就算是Charles把他定在原地，Erik还是在保护他。

Erik的手慢慢伸向他的，Charles这才回神。他低头看他们的手指，在白色床单上交缠着。他想知道自己是不是还在做梦。他猛然一抬眼，突然意识到Erik在对他说着什么，但他完全不知道到底是什么。他茫然地看着Erik，Erik的肩膀沉了沉。Charles意识到，Erik一定觉得自己还没有从昨晚的事缓过来，看起来Erik是对的。所有在火车之后发生的事情依然模糊不清。他还没准备好和Erik聊这个，尤其不能是和Erik在床上谈，现在他只想靠回Erik的怀抱，然后假装世界上其他一切都不存在。

Charles眨眨眼，不受理智控制地，张嘴说道：“我.......我完全明白你刚刚说了什么。”

Erik看起来一下子如释重负，Charles知道，自己做对了。“我问了你最喜欢的问题。”Erik说：“你觉得怎么样？”

他哪里都痛，不是生理上的，而是心理上的，他筋疲力尽。他想重新瘫倒回被子里，然后一直睡到第二天。他想抱着Erik然后一直呆在这里直到自己完全恢复为止。这种念头让他痛得更厉害了。

“我们能不能......彻底假装之前的事情没有发生？”Charles强烈地感知到自己的脚在流血，他掀开被子，检查伤口。没有血迹渗出来，但是如他所料缠着上不。他开始摆弄纱布，想看它一直延伸到哪里，突然之间，他有一种既视感。昨晚，坐在同样的地方，摆弄着绷带，直到Erik从卫生间回来，然后因为被逮个正着而充满愧疚。

他笑了，他笑得那么响亮那么突然，笑声充满了他和Erik之间的空间。不知怎么的，这让他笑得更厉害了。他体内一小部分的自己知道，他还在昨晚的恐慌中，但是，他没办法停下来不笑，现在他的胸口痛得更厉害了，因为他不能呼吸了。天哪，我不能呼吸，快停下来。Erik的胳膊环着他，就像他希望的那样，来回轻晃他，直到他冷静下来。

Erik似乎在他耳边低语着安慰的话，虽然Charles没有听到那些词句，但他颤抖着深呼吸，没有再狂暴地大笑。

为什么我脸上湿湿的？我在哭吗？Charles伸出两根手指触碰自己的脸颊。哦，然后犹豫地，我脸上受伤了，Erik。怎么能让这停下来。

一步步来，记得吗？Erik回应道，把被子拽过来，围在他们身边。现在什么都不要想，休息吧。

Charles闭上了眼睛，顺着弯曲的弧度把脸埋向Erik脖子，试着重新进入梦乡。

~

Erik不记得自己什么时候又睡着的，但是Charles在他臂弯里开始动弹时，他一下子睁开了眼睛。他做好了最坏的准备，但是Charles看起来异常地冷静，从Erik的怀抱里挣开，双腿蜷向胸口。他又开始盯着自己的脚看。Erik注意到，绷带在被摆弄过，并且睡了一觉之后，看起来有点烂糟糟。

Erik知道自己做得已经远远超过普通的心理咨询治疗了。他知道自己不应该让Azazel把Charles带来他家，Charles应该在医院的病床上而不是在他的床上。但他也知道，要是他当时把Charles送回医院，那么Charles永远不会再信任自己了。

这完全不再是治疗了。Erik意识到了，如果继续把这当成治疗，反而会适得其反。这次，当他打破彼此间的沉默时，他决定换个不同的方式。

“想吃点早饭吗？”

Charles的视线从脚上离开，抬头看向他，“现在是正下午。”

Erik因为Charles的反应忍不住微笑。“要是这样能让你舒服一点，我们可以管它叫午饭。”

Charles因为“舒服一点”而有点畏缩，但是还是让自己回答的声音听上去平稳，“早餐就好。”

Charles看着他的样子几乎让Erik心跳停止。在过去几周里Charles表现出来的所有希望，所有活力，所有能量都完全消失了，取而代之的是......是虚无。彻头彻尾的虚无。不仅如此，Erik离开床的时候，Charles立刻紧跟着他，在他身后一步的距离，跟着他穿过客厅走到厨房。

Erik在冰箱里找到了半打鸡蛋，一个番茄，吃剩的几片辣椒，黄瓜，还有一个牛油果。Charles看着他，只有几秒钟的时间，Erik看到好奇取代了他眼底的虚无。

“煎蛋卷 ？”Charles问，背靠着水池，让Erik能够从面前走过去。

Erik转身去背后的架子上拿了一个辫子面包下来，然后探身越过Charles，从抽屉里拿出了一把餐刀。“并不是，你能给我拿下橄榄油吗？在那边的橱里。”

Charles按他说的做了，踮着脚尖去够橱子的顶上。为了在伸手够瓶子的时候能保持平衡，他手指蜷曲着扣在桌角下，然后把瓶子给了Erik。

“谢谢。”Erik走向那个刚刚打开过的抽屉，但是看到Charles的手放的地方，他停了下来。“看看你的手指。”

Charles低头看去，然后立刻放开了手，“对不起。”他往后退了一步，然后又一步。“我不是故意的。”

“没事的----”

“不，不是没事的。”Charles打断他的话，双手在身侧握成拳头。“这许多习惯我以为我已经改掉了，这只是众多习惯之一。但是事实上我又一次，在试着折断自己的手指。我在努力，真的。我在这里，在你身边，因为这就是我想要的。但是我还是不能抗拒这些习惯，你也没办法帮我！我永远不可能改变，我永远也不可能----”

Erik抓住Charles的肩膀，然后亲吻了他，打断了他的话。慢慢地Charles放松了下来，手环上了Erik的腰。Erik温柔地捧起了Charles的脸，拇指抚过Charles的颧骨，同时加深了这个吻。

“你知道我想要什么吗？”Erik在Charles唇边低语。“我想要你的一切，你一切的痛苦和恐惧，你的希望，你的心.......”他的声音慢慢低下去，Charles又一次亲吻他，温软又犹豫地吻着他。

我是你的。我猜我早就是了。但是我的心，没剩下多少可以给你了。

你有的远比你想的多。

Charles轻轻地摇了摇头，并不相信，正想开口，突然他的肚子叫了起来。

Erik扬眉，“或许，我们应该先做个早餐，嗯？”

~

让Charles很高兴的是，早餐是面包片加生鸡蛋和洋葱调味汁。在Erik把鸡蛋磕到面包上之前，Charles都没有意识到自己有多饿。Charles可以闻到它们在平底锅里滋滋地加热。

“你从哪里学到这个的？”他在吞咽间问Erik。

Erik微笑起来，显然因为Charles狼吞虎咽而感到高兴。“我的妈妈教我的，她老是说，要抓住男人的心，先要抓住男人的胃。”

Charles艰难地吞咽着，“所以你......所以你告诉了你的父母？”

“当然，我之前一直和他们很亲近，尤其是我的母亲。”

Charles没有回答，怪胎和变种怪物，还有不是我的儿子这些话语在他脑海里回响。他的母亲因为他的变种能力害怕他奚落他，无视Charles受到继父和继兄的虐待。他都不敢想，如果她知道了自己的性向之后事情会变得多糟糕。

“Charles你还好吗？”Erik放下了自己的叉子。“我本来不想让你难过的。”

Charles回过神来，重新看向自己的盘子。“他们现在在哪里？”

现在换成Erik转开视线了。“我母亲在五年前去世了。我的父亲......他不是很好。我有时去探望他，但是他很暴躁，我们脾气都不好就很难好好谈谈。”

“我很抱歉。”Charles不自在地动了动。他应该注意到Erik用了“之前”，他并不想打探什么，但是现在他让一切变得不可挽回地尴尬起来。

“不用觉得抱歉。”Erik伸手越过桌子，覆上Charles的手，但Charles抽走了手，往回撤了下椅子。

“如果你不介意的话，我想洗个澡。”不再在早餐桌上深挖彼此痛苦的童年记忆。

Erik探究地看了他好一会儿，但是Charles始终垂着眼。他只希望在自己出院前，能单纯回到想起和跳舞那种程度。

“我们还是能做那些事的。”Erik说，Charles意识到自己把想法大声说出来了。

“这不一样了。”

“为什么？因为你不是在医院的病床上？因为你终于有机会生活在外面的世界而不是你自己用意识构造的世界里了？”

Charles最终还是对上了Erik的眼睛。“看看，我到了外面的世界都干了些什么！我不仅仅是冲进车流里了，Erik。我走到了火车轨道上。然后你在这里，告诉我你想和我在一起，但是你知道，我可能明天就弄死我自己了。你不应该再承受这种失去的痛苦了。”

“你可能会的，”Erik承认说，“但是你不会的，你不是那种有自杀倾向的人，Charles.”

“最近的事证明恰恰相反。”

“你或许会死在火车轨道上，因为你想死，但是你也呼唤我了，因为你想要一个活下去的理由。”

Charles不知道该说什么。Erik看穿他了，他总是能看透他。Charles可以接着争论下去，但是这不会改变Erik对他的感觉。突然，一个想法比SUV更剧烈地冲击着Charles。没什么会改变他对我的感觉。他慢慢站起来，缩着包扎过的脚。他之前怎么没注意到，伤口有那么痛？

你之前还在恐慌中，他提醒自己。现在既然事情变得明朗，你才开始真正重新感知这一切。

“Charles，”Erik站到Charles身边，Charles脸上流露着痛苦的表情，毫不掩饰地在窥探他的思想。

没有回答，Charles只是抓住Erik衬衫的前面，然后给了他一个深深的湿吻。Erik的手指抚过Charles下巴的轮廓，然后伸进他的头发，把他拉得更近，但Charles觉得还不够进，他的手掌贴着Erik的胸口，向下探去，猛地拉住T恤的边沿。把你的一切都给我。他在Erik的脑海中低语。Erik离开他的身体，先脱掉了自己的T恤，然后把Charles的衣服拉过头顶，随后又重重地吻住了他。吐息间，Erik说着“我完全属于你。”这是Charles听过的最甜蜜的话语。

第六章 完


	7. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次谢谢你们所有可爱的评论和点赞，你们喜欢这些文字对我而言很重要！这里还有一个小列表，推荐你们听，Kids of 88的“Just a Little Bit”以及Dragonette的“True Believer”。

正文：  
Charles在微笑，真正地微笑。他不记得上次是什么时候觉得自己这么有活着的感觉，更重要的是，被爱着的感觉。他伸手触碰Erik，手指穿过Erik的发丝，双方都得到了抚慰，Erik吻着Charles身上新浮现的伤痕，肚子上，屁股上，腰间，唇间呢喃地说着抱歉。

“不要抱歉。”Charles轻轻地说，“我希望你弄伤我。”

“我知道，”Erik往上挪了一下，两人肩并肩躺着，Charles把这个看做是邀请，蜷身靠到Erik的胸口。

“那就不要道歉。既然你不许我道歉，那你也不许道歉。”

“就算这样，我也应该更小心点。”

“为什么？你对我造成的伤害，还没有那些我冲出去撞的车造成的一半。而得到的快感要好得多啊。”Charles补了一句，然后突然僵住了。他没想着要把这些话大声说出来。

现在换Erik露出了微笑。“我猜，那么这会让我们两个人都上瘾的。”他吻了吻Charles的头顶，Charles再次放松下来。不是因为Erik刚刚说的话，而是因为Erik正在想着，上帝啊，我太爱你了，Charles可以轻易地溜进Erik的脑子里，待在里面，把自己埋进那些思绪，就好像躲在舒适的毯子里一样。

没什么能让你停止窥探我的思维呀。

Charles把下巴搁在Erik的锁骨处，和他四目相对。“那，要是我想做点别的呢？要是我决定一直待在床上呢？”

Erik挑眉，“那么，我得说，或许我们该先洗个澡。”

Charles翻了个身，把脚上的纱布踢掉，爬下床。“那就来吧。”他抖了抖地上Eirk的衬衫，抓起来，套在身上，扣了当中三个扣子。

“你哪里来的这么多精力？”Erik懒洋洋地伸展着胳膊，跟着Charles，捡起留在地板上的纱布。“还有，你洗澡为什么还要穿衣服呢？”

“我想这两个问题的答案都是，你在三分钟之后就要帮我再次脱掉。”

“我很喜欢这个答案。”

水温有点过热，喷洒在他们身上，Erik把Charles压到贴着瓷砖的墙壁上，Charles笑了起来，Erik把托起Charles，Charles几乎自发地把腿缠到Erik的腰上，好像这一切本来就应该是这样。Erik一开始动作慢慢地轻轻地，不想按Charles呼吸急促的要求做，Charles在他脑海里说着，用力点，弄疼我，伤害我。直到Charles的手掌扣住他的肩膀，脚跟顶住他的背，强迫他满足自己的愿望，深入自己。Erik失控了，当他贯穿Charles的时候，他彻底失去了控制，如Charles所愿，Erik给了他所乞求的一切。后来，Charles的脚再次落到浴室地面上，在他找回平衡时还微微滑了一下。Erik缓慢而虔诚地清洗着Charles的每一部分，他那么担心，好像自己一不小心就会揉碎臂弯里的这个人。

Charles虽然没说，但其实让Erik帮他清洗会让他感到羞耻，为自己刚刚乞求他弄疼自己感到羞耻。这几乎是一种条件反射，他渴求Erik贯穿他就像他渴求被车辆撞击一样。好吧，或许还是有点不一样的，一抹微笑在他嘴角绽开。

Erik吻上他满是伤痕的手指，他回过神来，Erik把手伸向龙头，带着征询的表情，他点头表示同意。他们洗完的时候，小小的浴室里满是水汽。Charles把自己抱在一块巨大的毛茸茸的白色浴巾里，一边漫不经心在起雾的镜子上涂出Hello的字样。

拒绝了Erik想要接他衣服，Charles穿回了自己的黑色裤子和穿旧的蓝色毛衣，手肘附近还有补丁，经常被Raven嘲笑，他觉得这样更舒服。她老说，这样让他看起来像一个大学教室，Charles对此嗤之以鼻，认为成为教授这种事情完全不可能。但是现在呢？现在他不太确定了。他突然意识到Erik又在问他什么，他摇了摇自己的头。

“抱歉，我没有听到。”Charles露出一个睡衣惺忪的微笑，希望能掩盖自己的焦虑，但是他知道，Erik会看透自己。

Erik选择不对Charles第无数次的道歉做任何评价。“我说我要去清理刚刚吃剩的早餐，你可以自己决定想干点什么。”

Charles跟着他走出起居室，第一次注意到通往阳台的门。当他踏上凉凉的水泥地，跨过栏杆时，天还是亮着的。这是他到了这里以后第一次真的意识到自己的所在，他模糊地从七楼的高度认出了街道和店铺。直到Erik走到阳台，站到他旁边，前臂靠在围栏上时，Charles才抬起头。他们保持着这种舒适的沉默好几分钟，然后Charles往东边指去。“我们能去那里吗？”

Erik的目光落到了Charles看着的那个小公园上，离这里只有两个街区远，而且看起来没什么人。“我会给你找双鞋的。”

~

他们等红灯时，Charles发现自己老毛病又犯了，正在估计每辆车撞上来的潜在效果。Honda CR-V ?还成，雪佛兰探界者?不错了。这个全新的道奇Ram正在为了通过绿灯加速，这倒是可能真的给我狠狠一下。他往前走了一步----感觉到Erik抓着他的手更紧了。Charles抬头看他，Erik却在盯着前方，假装若无其事，但是他的思想却完全是另一回事。

想都不要想。

老毛病了，Charles回答。

Charles盯上的那辆车在他们眼前开过，然后，交通灯变绿了，他们继续往前走。Erik还是紧紧抓着他，好像担心他会突然逃走。然而Charles一路上都在看着Erik，提醒自己他有一个理由继续往前走，这个理由现在正紧紧抓住他的手，让他的手指都快失去知觉了。他们穿过马路后，Erik才再次放松下来，只是小小放松了一下。他们走着，Charles能感觉到Erik的如释重负。

“我……我控制不了自己。”Charles壮着胆子开口。“这就像非条件反射，无论如何，我都改不掉。”

“我知道，”Erik告诉他，“老实说，我今天并不想叫你出门的。”

Charles盯着他，还没来得及开口，Erik就接着说，“但这不在于我的想法，你既然今天想出门，那么我们就出来好了。你只要不想着冲进车流里，我就不会阻止你。但是我一定会是个握着你手的那个人。”

他们走到下一个路口，这次Charles握紧了手，两人前臂蹭到了一起。不要看那些车，不要想那些车，乖乖等着灯变绿。任何一秒……他往左侧伸手，按了红绿灯等候的按钮。

“Charles”

红灯还在亮着。Charles不安地跺着脚，努力不去看正在开过来的，福特探险者。

“Charles，现在，就这么待在我身边。”

Erik的声音打断了Charles惊慌的思绪， Charles一把抓住Erik毛呢短外套的领子，踮起脚尖，深深而持久地吻住了Erik。这个吻冲击力那么大，让人几乎窒息，Charles终于停下来时，脸上飞起了红晕，他害羞地咬着自己的下唇，几乎忘记了自己还在路上。Erik的眼里闪着戏谑的光芒，注意到灯已经变绿了，Charles再次拉起Erik的手，往前走路，眼神四顾，就是不看向Erik。

“我不觉得以后我要过马路的时候，我们都能这么来一下。”

“我倒是觉得没问题。”Erik露齿而笑，“你看，我们到了。”

可不是，店铺和咖啡店都看不到了，他们现在被光秃秃地，霜冻着的树木围绕着，这里只是一个小公园。有一个秋千架，金属滑梯，还有几个长椅，但对Charles来说，这片小小的绿地却标志着巨大的成功。他放开的Erik的手，往秋千走过去，坐下来，踮着脚下的砾石让自己晃起来，他觉得自己荡得好像快了点，他意识到是Erik推了他一把，于是微笑了起来。

Erik坐到了他旁边那个秋千上，前后荡者，但是脚并没有离开地面，他的注意力完全在Charles身上。Charles闭上了眼睛，享受这凉爽的微风拂过脸颊，顺着Erik推着他的节奏，来来回回地荡着秋千。

“我今天过马路了。”Charles轻轻说，眼睛依然闭着。

“嗯。”Erik表示赞同。

“事实上还过了两次呢。”Charles补充道。

“没错。”

“我两次都走到马路对面了呢。”

“我为你感到骄傲。”Erik瞥向那个金属滑梯，朝那个方向伸出手，他的手上还戴着手套。滑梯融化流转成光滑的铝制流体，Erik开始把他们做成棋子。先是一个兵，简简单单方方正正。然后是车，花了点时间作出它特别的边角。Charles睁大双眼，看着这个车变成了后（Queen），变得更高更细，然后又变成了马，棋子的细部造型正一点点成形。

“这太不可思议了。”Charles叫道，“我之前从没看过你这样使用自己的能力。”

Erik耸耸肩，“我在空余时间稍微练习了下。”他感受到了Charles的思绪，慢慢停下了秋千。Charles走向那个马，现在这个棋子和Charles一样高。他拍了拍马的鬃毛部分，突然马动了起来，吓了他一跳。在Erik的控制下，马的棋子变成了一匹真的马的样子，有着美丽的银色鬃毛，它亮亮的眼睛盯着Charles。Charles摸摸它的鼻子，马喷出的鼻息扑到掌心，Charles笑出声来。

“它变形的样子让我想起了----哦，上帝啊，Raven!”Charles一时有点惊慌，手不由地抓着自己本来就乱蓬蓬的发型。“她不知道我在这里，她甚至不知道昨晚我离开了屋子。我该怎么跟她说？”

“嘿，别着急。”Erik走到他身边，把Charles圈进自己怀里。“我们可以回公寓然后打给她，如果你愿意，甚至可以由我来说。”

“不。”Charles摇头，“我来。”

“好的。Erik把马变回了正常的话题，然后带着Charles走回大街。”

Charles过马路时完全心不在焉，甚至在走回大楼，坐上电梯的时候也是这样。他完全不知道自己该怎么告诉Raven发生的一切。嘿， 是我。不，我挺好的，在Erik家过夜了。啊，我昨晚试着自杀。他不确定，哪个会吓到她，是自己试图自杀，还是他和Erik过夜。还有，说起来为什么之前Erik 没有提到Raven呢？

“我太专注于照顾你，没有空理会其他事情。”Charles问起时，Erik这么解释，“不过我确定，Azazel已经在她打电话到医院的时候，跟她说过了。”

“Azazel？”

“昨晚是他用能力把我们送到这里的。”Erik把电话递给Charles。“你不记得也没事，对你而言，那个时候你压力很大。”

Charles只是点点头，然后从他手里接过电话，走回卧室。他坐在床边拨号，幸好Erik明白了他的意思，呆在另一个房间。

Raven在铃声响第一下时就接了电话。“你好？Charles吗？”

Charles闭上眼，然后再次张开，“你好，Raven。”

“Charles你他妈的到底去哪里了？我快担心死了。”Raven的声音沙哑而破碎，Charles一时有点好奇，她是不是哭过。“我大概给医院打了一万次电话，把接待员按在墙上逼问你的去向。”

“Raven。”

“然后我接到了Azazel的电话，告诉我不要担心，你很安全。我问他他怎么知道的，但是他不肯告诉我。好像我哥哥在哪里跟我没关系一样！我基本快急疯了!”

“Raven！”Charles按着鼻梁，努力让自己保持冷静，但是她的声音越来越大，“我昨晚出门，试着让自己被车撞。”

“上帝啊，Charles本来恢复得那么好！”

“……站在火车轨道上。”他慢慢地说完。

Raven沉默了很久，Charles等了很久，静静地数了60秒，直到Raven终于开口，“你……你还好吗？我是说，你怎么……”

“活下来？”Charles艰难地吞咽。他能听到她抽噎的声音，大概是在卧室里。“我现在和Erik在一起。他阻止了火车，也阻止了我。”

然后是更久的沉默。“你要回家么？”

“我不能，无论如何，现在还不能，”Charles坦承说，“我自己先得想明白一些事情。”

“你的意思是，和Erik一起。”

这次是Charles陷入了沉默。

“你看，”Raven叹气，“昨晚你没有把我叫醒，我很受伤，你没想过你可以找我。我很抱歉，在过去的几年里我们之间一直有摩擦。但是你和Erik，这种爱情是一生一次的事情。我得谢谢他，救了你的命。如果你还需要时间，我可以理解。至少，我知道你是安全的。你知道的，要是你想回家，我一直在这里等着你。”

“嗯。”Charles倒回床上，看着天花板。“谢谢你。”

“好好照顾自己好吗？老实说，我很想立刻开车来找你，无论你在哪里，因为让你一个人这种事，光是想想我就觉得很可怕。”

“但是，我不是一个人。”

“我知道。这就是为什么我会答应给你留一点空间。显然Erik能为你做一些其他人没办法做到的事。”

“他照顾我。他也让我想继续活下去。”

“你爱上他了吗？”

“什么？”

“你。爱。他。吗？”Raven重复了一次，一字一字地说着。

Charles重重呼出一口气。“是的，是的，我爱他爱得简直心痛，我以为自己没有心呢。啊。这是我第一说这种话。Raven，我到底在做什么啊？”

她笑起来，但是听起来有点勉强，现在Charles很确定，她刚刚在哭了。“现在你去告诉他。”

“我到底要怎么告诉他，我见他第一面就爱上他了，还有我没有他就活不下去？”太晚了，Charles发现门口有熟悉的精神感应。Erik很擅长偷偷接近他。太晚了。Charles坐起来，结结巴巴地超Raven胡说八道：“我......嗯......”

Erik温柔地从他手里拿过电话，放到耳边。“Raven？Charles待会儿再打给你。”

Charles依然还是吞吞吐吐地，他的脸一下子红了，“Erik，我不是想说----这是----Raven她只是----我是----”

然后Erik开始吻他，一手抚着他的背，一手捧着他的脸温柔地擦过他的侧脸。Charles的手臂环上Erik的脖子，进一步拉近他们的距离，渴求着更多的亲密。在Erik揶揄地把舌头伸进Charles的嘴里时，他进入了Erik的思维，捕捉到了他的想法，Charles我爱你，让我进来，我爱你。他也喘息地对Erik说了这几个字，声音低得像是耳语，但那样肯定。这就足以让Erik把他推回床上，喃喃说着这几个字，亲吻着他的嘴唇，脖子和喉结，一次又一次。

第七章 完


	8. 第八章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾声，某种意义上的。我其实不算真正完成了这一篇作品，但是我还想继续我其他的另外两篇作品的创作，分别是“I Wanna Take you to the Gay Bar”和“Count to Three”，所以这篇就暂时收尾了。我正在构想天启的AU（平行宇宙）小说，我想把它写出来。谢谢所有人阅读和评论我的作品，也感谢你们的喜爱！

第二天早晨，Charles蜷在Erik的颈窝里，蹭着他下巴的轮廓，Erik睡意惺忪地翻身亲他。Charles满足地哼哼，把脑袋搁到Erik的肩膀上。

“我希望每天早晨都像今天一样。”他心不在焉地说。

“可以啊。”Erik回答说，唇上漾开心满意足的微笑。

Charles瑟缩了一下，但很快恢复了，Erik假装没有注意到。

“无论如何，”Erik小心翼翼地继续说，手指在毯子下描摹着Charles的臀线。“我们是完美的一对。”

“我不知道是不是可以，这是，如果我们要……”他停了停，寻找正确的用词，然后说“我远远不是完美的。”

“你的想法怎么老是原地打转。”Erik说，翻身过来，他们的鼻子几乎蹭到一起。“我来让事情变得简单点。”

“但是----”Erik在他唇边竖起手指，让他不要说话。

“你现在幸福吗？”Erik问。

“我……是的”Charles承认，微微脸红。Erik觉得他这个样子特别可爱，尤其在自己里里外外探索过他的每一寸身体之后，Charles居然还会害羞。

“你想和我在一起吗？”

“我从来没有对什么东西有过这样的渴望。”

“很好，”然后Erik吻了他，温柔而缠绵的，然后补充道，“因为我好像彻底爱上你了，你的自毁倾向也不会影响我的爱。”

Charles呼吸停滞了，他开口前必须让自己冷静下来。“再说一次。”

Erik忍不住笑起来。“我爱你，无论你做什么都不会改变我的爱。”

又是一阵沉默，“好吧”Charles最后说。

“好吧？”

“好吧，”他重复了一次，把自己情绪的千斤重担化为两个简单的音节，希望这个答案足够回答。虽然他昨天很轻易在肌肤之亲间说出了那几个字，现在用那三字回答Erik对他而言还是很艰难。但是Erik看起来完全不介意。他又吻了一次Charles，但是这次Charles在气氛变得旖旎前就抽身了，“这是一个巨大的改变。”

“是的”Erik表示同意，“但是是好的改变，对我们而言都是。”

Charles若有所思地咬着自己的下唇，努力无视脑子里焦虑的思绪。“这是个长期的改变。”

“没错。”Erik因为担心而蹙起眉头，“但是你不认为自己有个长期的未来。”

“我还以为我才是那个有读心能力的人。”Charles弱弱地嘲讽。他的胸口紧了紧，他不由地做了几个深呼吸，来让自己保持冷静。

“你为什么不再多待几个晚上呢？我们可以从这个开始。”Erik提议说，手掌停在Charles的臀部，“没有预约治疗，没有时间表，就当成是一个假期。”

Charles在脑海里反复思考这个提议，“这个或许我可以做到，就几个晚上？”

“就几个晚上。”

Charles重重呼吸，他能为多待几天找到合适的借口，他也那么想永远和他在一起，只是他还没准备好，承认自己是可以有一个真正的未来的。“不过我还是需要回次家，拿些换洗的衣服和鞋子。”

“好的，但是那是过一会儿事，现在......”Erik的手滑到了Charles的腿间，Charles猛地吸了一口气，因为他的触碰拱起背，“我不觉得你需要衣服或者是鞋子。”

Charles用力翻到Erik身上，这种触碰让两人都轻轻呻吟起来。“你知道的，我很容易对某些东西成瘾。”

“嗯，那或许我们得多花点时间了。”

~

Charles很喜欢这样。他很喜欢这种全新的不同的感觉，而且到现在为止，一切都很舒服，就像理所应当一样，两人一起坐在沙发上，两人之间的靠垫上放着棋盘。Erik的脚趾从Charles的睡衣下边探进去，一路蹭着他的小腿。Erik以为这样可以分散Charles的注意力，但是他错了。就像刚刚Charles告诉他的那样，Charles总是会赢的。

“或许你应该把你的能力用到生活中别的地方去。”Erik一边说着，一边移动着车去吃对方的象。

“生活和象棋不一样，Erik。”Charles用后吃了Erik的马，“将军。”

“不一样，但是基本规则是一致的。设定一个目标，制定策略，然后去获得自己想要的。”

“我对你说的这些，都没有任何计划。”Charles向Eirk示意，“我已经得到我想要的了。”

“但是你有着不公平的优势。”Erik一边重新排布棋盘一边指出这一点，“你的对手也想获得胜利。”

Charles笑了笑，然后摇头，“你知道的，过去这几天我有多害怕，”他坦白说，说话时专注地把自己的兵排成一行。“我害怕你没有及时出现，而我----”他一时脱手，没拿住那个兵，Erik让这个金属的棋子停在半空中，然后一瞬间放回了棋盘。“我很......害怕，我其实昏迷在医院里，然后这一切都是一个梦。我不知道我是不是真的醒着，也不知道我到底想不想醒着。”

Erik拿起棋盘，放到旁边的咖啡桌上，然后往前靠，拉住了Charles颤抖的手，“首先，我能向你保证，这一切都是真实的。”

“这正是在梦里会听到的。”Charles不知道自己突然加速的心跳是因为压力还是因为Erik突然的靠近。但是鉴于他感觉到了类似心脏骤停的感觉，他基本确定，是因为前者。

“第二，”Erik接着说，“你有解离症 的病史，这就是你为什么会那么轻易冲进车流中。你把生活中健康的那一部分割离开来，剩下的部分只有痛苦和消极。”

“我让你进入了我的生活。”

“在医院里，那里你既感受不到正常，也感受不到安全。现在你在这里，我们之间不是医生和病人的关系，在一间公寓，而不是医院里，做着一些普通的有趣的事情。一周前，不管我们在治疗上取得多大进展，这些对你而言都完全是不真实的。”

Charles挤进Erik的膝盖间，双腿搁到了Erik的大腿上，Erik的腰被Charles弯曲的腿环绕。“但是我希望这个是真实的。”

“如你所愿，这是的。”

“我希望不仅这个是真实的，我还可以不用害怕这不是真实的。”Charles声明说，“当我们靠的这么近的时候，我觉得很踏实，一切都很明了。”他的双臂覆在Erik的肩膀上，吻了下去。他继续诉说自己的想法，“我触摸到你的时候，当我们......当我们在一起的时候，是我最能感觉自己活着的时候。”他的声音低下去，低得像耳语一般，Erik一路吻下去，吻到他的下巴，脖子，把衣服揭到一边，去吻他的肩膀。

“你追求身体冲击，因为这是你唯一熟悉的。”他的牙齿擦过Charles的喉结，Charles猛得吸气，“你靠着被撞击的感觉，寻求活着的体验。”

“你是指，痛苦。”

“你觉得他们指的是一回事。性，是你找到的新的冲击，更好的一种。你自己也说了。”

“你这么说，好像这不是什么好事一样。”Charles抬起手，让Erik能脱下他的T恤。“但是你还是放纵我这么做。”

“因为我爱你。”

“还有呢？”Charles的手指往下滑去，伸向Erik条纹睡裤的裤带。

“因为我更宁愿是我弄伤你，而不是开来的车撞伤你。”

“还有呢?”Charles其实已经知道他要说什么，他可以在Erik脑海里看到他要说的话。

因为就像你需要我一样，我也需要你。

这就是Charles在找的答案。他得知道自己这样是对的，因为只有两人对彼此的感觉一样的时候，关系才会更稳定。或许他能在这里，再呆一下，就一下。光是想想要再次一个人入眠，就让他颤栗。

“Charles？”Erik用了很特殊的讯问语调，Erik努力让自己听起来不那么担心，但是脑海里却在回忆Charles治疗过程中每一个糟糕的场景，他再次伤害自己的场景。

Charles眨着眼，全神贯注，记起了他其实正在把手探进Erik的裤子。“嗯。”他抽回手，Erik立刻抓过他的手，用拇指摩挲着Charles的指关节，“我想现在我该回家了，拿些东西，这样我才能在这里住下去，和你一起。”

Erik露齿而笑，瞬间如释重负，“我很乐意。”

~

虽然刚刚很有决心，但是Charles发现自己事实上很难走出车子，踏进家里。在小公寓里呆了这么几天后，自己的房子显得前所未有的巨大。他匆匆忙忙地对房子进行了精神扫描，发现Raven不在家里，Charles对此很感激。他只想快点进屋，打包，然后尽快离开。但是首先，他必须离开车子。

“你准备好了吗？”Erik问他。

Charles解开安全带，打开车门，“我们会知道的。”

Erik已经开过环形的车道，到了大门那里，从车到门的距离对Charles来说有点太短了。他把手伸向门把，发现门锁着。当然了，Raven不在，他出门时也没有想过要带钥匙，因为他根本没想过要回家。

“以前仆人用的通道这个时间一般是不锁的。我们可以----”他停下来，看着Erik伸出一只手，然后听到咔哒一声，门就打开了。“炫耀。”Charles嘴上这么说着，却扬起了微笑。他很爱Erik这样随意地使用自己的能力，而且某种程度上，他觉得这很让人快慰。

“Raven不在。”Charles的声音在空旷的门厅里回响，Erik慢慢转身，对房子的宏伟感到惊异。挑高的天花板，看起来没有尽头的走廊，宽阔的楼梯上有一片平台，上面洒落着透过窗帘映入房间的阳光。就连窗帘也有Erik两倍高，平台上楼梯向两个方向展开，Erik确信，上面的房间数量多得超乎他想象。

Erik360度观察完整个房间的时候，Charles已经爬上了一半楼梯了，Erik一步跨两个台阶地赶上Charles。“我的房间在楼上，”Charles说道，“不是很远，我从来不喜欢用拐杖。”

“房间在楼上这件事，证明了你的自虐天性。”Erik跟着他到了二楼，穿过走廊，几乎每一扇门都关着。“这些都是卧室吗？”

Charles点头。“大多数都没有在使用。但是有那么一年，我会随机选择一间来睡。”

“为什么？只是为了充分利用吗？”

Charles停在唯一一扇开着的门前，然后瞥了一眼Erik，“不，为了逃开该隐 。”

Erik的表情沉重了起来，“我多希望，当时我在你身边。”

Charles握住Erik的手，温柔地把他领进卧室，“你现在在我身边就好。”

“过来。”Erik和他十指交缠，把他拽紧怀里亲吻，猛然感受到一阵意识的低语，我爱你，这还不够，Charles，我的Charles，Charles认真地回应他，他空着的那只手搂住了Erik的脖颈，Erik推着他，加深了这个舌吻，直到两人撞到床边的书架。

Charles不能思考，也不想思考，Erik到底是什么时候开始主导这一切的，舌吻，爱抚，Charles沉迷于他的触碰，直到----

哦天哪，这是我哥哥，我完全不想看，我的眼睛，哦神啊。

“Raven！”Charles从Erik的肩膀上看到了Raven逃出去，金发匆匆消失在视野中。

“我去楼下，”Raven回应了一声，听起来已经跑很远了。

“我应该，嗯......”Charles脸红了，因为Raven的突然出现而感到尴尬。作为回应，Erik温柔地又吻了他一次，然后帮Charles把衬衫的上面两个扣子扣起来，Charles几乎已经不记得解开过这些扣子。

“等等。”Charles退开几步，跪到床边，伸手去够床下面的东西。他拽出一个深棕色的Ted Baker的包，不知怎么的看起来有点脏脏的，但是已经打包好了，“这就是我要找的。”

Erik扬眉，但是选择不多问。就算如此，Charles还是回答了他没有说出口的问题。“应急预案，为了长期住院准备的，或者是某天我终于打算离开这个地方。”

“看起来后者先发生了。”

Charles只是点点头，然后把包甩到肩上。“我们走前，我得和Raven谈谈。”

他们回到楼下，Raven坐在厨房柜台旁边的凳子上，手肘搁在柜台上，一边给朋友发短信。她金发柔亮，皮肤白皙，对除了Charles和Azazel以外的人而言，是很正常的形态。

“在我面前，你没必要保持这个形态。”Erik说，当做和Raven打招呼。

Raven抬头，冲他皱了皱眉，变回了自己自然的蓝色形态，“有的时候，我会忘记自己什么时候可以变成蓝色。”

“希望有一天，你蓝色的外形会不再让你介意。”

Raven因为这句话笑了，她把注意力转回Charles身上，冲他背上的包示意。“所以你要永远离开这里？”

“就外宿几晚而已，就当是个假期。”Charles重复着Erik之前的说法。

“要是你这么想的话。”Raven站起来，把手机留在桌子上，走向Charles，紧紧拥抱了他，Charles手里的包掉到了铺着瓷砖的地上。“我知道，大多数情况下，我都不是那个最能理解你，或者对你最有耐心的人。”说话时，她的声音哽咽了，“我很抱歉，在你最需要的时候，你没能来找我帮忙。”

“这完全不是你的错，你必须知道这件事。”Charles轻轻地告诉她。“你一直都为我做了你能做到最好的，就算在我情况最糟的时候也一样。”

Raven摇着头，放开了他。“我太惊讶了，你改变了很多，你知道吗？还有你。”他越过Charles的肩头看向Erik。“谢谢你救了我哥哥的命，还这么照顾他。但我发誓，要是你伤害他的话，我一定会让你在这个世界上没有容身之地。”

“Raven！”

“怎么了？你终于遇到一件好事了，但是要是进展不顺利。那么你摔倒的时候，我会是第一个来接住你的人。也是第一个为你报仇的人。这么说吧，因为你信任他，我才信任他。因为你之前从来没有像这样信任过任何人。甚至没有这样信任过我。”

“Raven--”

她抬起手，打断了Charles说道一半的话。“好了，真的。我明白了，我真的很为你高兴。所以不要因为自己终于开始新的生活，而对我感到抱歉。懂了吗？”

Charles沉默地点头，一手捡起他的包，另一只手抓住Erik。“谢谢你，所有的一切。”

Raven耸肩，“不要把我当成陌生人，好吗？打给我。或者就给我写个短信，告诉我你一切都好。好吗？”

Charles又点了点头。

“很好，你不在的时候，我会待在Angel那里，但是我手机随时都带在身上，我保证。”

Charles最后点了点头，然后说。“再见，Raven。”当Charles说出这些话时，他体内的某一部分意识到，这是真的告别了。他再也不会和Raven一起住在同一屋檐下了，至少在短期内不会了。是时候了，他们两个人都应该开始新生活了。

全文完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：之前的所有注都是作者的，非常感谢作者的授权，我也非常喜欢这篇文字。虽然翻译的很生硬，但是这四万字是我的开始。谢谢。


End file.
